Memory
by ShadowedDarkness
Summary: I was screaming. Moaning, I desperately pulled against my capturer. “Stop, stop!” I was gasping, my lungs hurt, I was hot. “Stop! Stop, please!” Smoke was being inhaled; curling into my chest cavity, solidifying…wild sparks…my insides were molten lava. RS
1. New house, new places, new faces

Sora: (waves happily) hi everyone!!

Riku: what he said.

ShadowedDarkness: alright everyone. Maybe this story will be slightly better then my last one. Which I can only say sucks in my opinion. But if you read it and you like it, then by all means tell me. I'll continue it. Okay. 1-I do not own any of the characters from kingdom hearts. And 2- I really want to own sora. He's sooooooo cute!! Ahhhhh, anyways, on to the story!!!!!!!

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

Tossing restlessly from side to side, I groaned miserably. Again… 

…we had moved again…

Sighing softly, tucking my head in the crook of my arm, I curled up into a ball. I was awake, yes, but I was too lazy to actually get up. You see, I suffer from something I like to call teen syndrome. You go to school only to get loaded down with homework, then you're told to do the homework ( 'cause it's do the next day), go home, then told to do chores, don't get paid to do the chores, due to said chores you forget to do the homework, and then press cycle, rinse, and repeat.

Can't you tell I actually put thought into that explanation? Well I guess it could be better but...oh screw it. It's too early to be thinking. It was what? _Five_ in the _morning_? Yup...definitely not the time to be thinking…

A shrill high pitched sound resounded through the room. It sounded like nails scraping down a chalkboard, too many canaries in a small space, a jack hammer. This sound is most commonly recognized as:

**-Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep-**

What the?! Jolting out of my half asleep state I glared at the alarm clock. Yes, that awful noise had been my alarm clock. It was evil I tell you. Evil! I was just getting back to sleep too. Le sigh, I guess sleep and I just wasn't meant to be…

Pulling myself out of my oh-so comfortable bed, I trekked to the other side of the room, feet shuffling across wooden floor boards, and slammed my fist on top of the alarm clock. Covering my mouth as I yawned, I shook my head.

Okay, I needed to remind myself _why_ I actually put that thing on the other side of the room. What in the world had I been thinking?! I made it so that I actually had to move to turn off my alarm clock, had I been on crack when I made that decision?! Last time I checked I didn't do drugs!

Yawning again, I rolled my eyes. I needed to stop rambling to myself. I'm sure it's not healthy.

Slipping open the drawer of my dresser, I skimmed through the outfits. Throwing random things over my shoulder, I finally found something to wear.

Shirking off my pajama pants, I Pulled on the clothes I chose out for myself. I was wearing black shorts and a black t-shirt with a silver dragon on the front of it. I looked in the mirror and nodded in approval. _Buuuut_, it was missing something. Or maybe a couple something's, to be more exact.

Eureka, I found them! Finally spotting what I had been looking for, I quickly snatched a couple of silver chains off the dresser. Pulling the chains through the loop holes of my pants, I smiled.

That was much better.

Slipping on a black pair of shoes, I walked as quietly as I could down the steps. I didn't want to wake my mother up. I'd feel bad if I did. She was working hard, working through the days and the nights with multiple jobs just to keep us in the house we currently decided to inhabit. Currently meaning that we never seemed capable of staying in one place for too long. The last town we lived in I think we lasted about a year and a half before our sudden and unexpected move.

It was eerie when we moved, and maybe just a little sad. No one ever came to say good bye. Not one. And in truth, it always felt as if we were fleeing instead of just moving.

But this time was going to be different; I didn't want to move any more. I wanted to stay in one place, one house, a place were I could call a home, a place that I could make…friends?

I've always wondered what having a true friend was like…

Walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple from the counter, I skillfully moved through piles of boxes that held our belongings that littered the floor. Reaching over a particularly large box, I grabbed a pen and piece of paper, and scribbled a note to my mom to inform where I was and where I was going. Out.

Wasn't exactly all the descriptive of where I would be, but I didn't really know where I was going anyways, seeing as I was in a new town. Besides, the note was just so she knew that I wasn't kidnapped or some weird and absurd thing she would come up with due to my sudden disappearance.

Leaving the note on the counter near the coffee pot, where I was sure she would find it seeing as her brain didn't seem to function normally without her regular two cups in the morning, I made my way to the front door. Stepping out of the house I smiled.

It was raining.

I loved the rain…

I don't know what it was about the rain that I loved, but it reminded me of something. Or maybe it reminded me of someone. Sometimes I get images of a face, a little sketchy and blurry in my mind, but a face none the less. I know that when I get the image it isn't like that, but afterwards I can never remember what I saw.

All I knew was the feeling of simple happiness it gave me and the vivid aqua, almost green, colored eyes…

Most people would find happenings such as these weird, but truth was, those types of happenings weren't knew to me. I can't remember my past and I can't remember my parents. As far as I was concerned, my mother was Juliet Lee Koishii.

I loved her, but every now and then I wonder who my birth parents were. I wonder what they looked like, what they sounded like, and what there personalities were like…

Rubbing the depressing thoughts from my mind, I smiled up at the rain. Making up my mind I ran into the middle of the street, the rain hitting my body softly as I lifted my arms and face towards the heavens. The rain slid down my face and arms, and I laughed slightly. Oh how I loved the rain! I began to hum tunelessly, twirling in a circle; arm's making a wide arc away from my body, I laughed.

And I began to dance.

* * *

ShadowedDarkness: okay...I know it's not exactly all that exciting at the moment. But the story will eventually get better. I swear. Alrighty then, Sora??

Sora: Right. (Nods head and begins to dance happily in the rain)

ShadowedDarkness: Isn't he soooooooo cute? Aww. Alright people. You know the drill. Clicky the button.


	2. With oddly familiar green eyes

Sora: (smiles happily) hiya everyone!!!!

Riku: (glares) hmmmph.

ShadowedDarkness: yay. Peoples like me!!! They really like me!!! Well, four of you do. (smiles happily) Special thanks to those four!! Ya'll know who you are!!!!! Oh, ummmmmmmm...

Riku: she doesn't own kingdom hearts so none of you evil lawyers can sue!!!! (glares) got that?!

Sora: errr, I think they do Riku...let's go. Oh and, ON TO THE STORY!!!!!

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

"Ah-aaah-aaaaah-CHOO!" Sniffling I rubbed my nose. Okay, maybe dancing in the rain wasn't the brightest thing to do, but it had been fun. Sneezing again I quickly wrapped my arms around my shivering body. 

I guess it would have also been smart if I had brought a jacket or a sweat-shirt of some kind with me…

I was sitting on a bench in a deserted park, the rain still falling just as before. But that didn't bother me. I watched as the water ran down the sidewalk in rivulets, forming a puddle in the not-so-far-off distance. Everything seemed…so serene…

Placing my hands on either side of the wet bench, I swung my feet back and forth, spraying water in all directions and laughing as I did so. Oh the simple things that amused me. I just sat there and hummed quietly, legs kicking to the rhythm. It was only when I sneezed again that I figured I should probably head back home, that and I was sure my mom would be worrying about me right about now.

Standing up, I began to walk in the direction of home. You know...dancing in the rain is fun, but being soaked, cold, and hungry isn't. Next time I decided to go dance in the rain I'll have to make sure to wear some layers. That and strictly stay in the middle of the street in front of my house to avoid the long walk ba-

**Thud!**

Wincing as I suddenly went crashing to the ground, train of thought lost, I stared up at the person that I had unwittingly run into. Before we even made eye contact I diverted my gaze, a blush creeping its way slowly, yet steadily, up my face.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Hadn't I told myself earlier that I needed to really stop rambling to myself? I came to the conclusion that not only was it probably not good for my health; I was oblivious to my surroundings when I did it, thus running into innocent bystanders. "I-I'm s-sorry."

O-o-Okay… then…maybe I'm a bit colder than I originally thought. My teeth were chattering.

I hand was suddenly placed in front of my face. Blinking, I clasped hands with the stranger who pulled me back upright with ease. Now back on my feet, I finally took a good look at the person I had run into.

He was slightly tall with a muscular build. He had deep sea green eyes and unique shining, silver hair. Beyond the fact that he had _silver_ hair, it was his eyes that caught me off guard. I felt like I had seen them before. Maybe I had. What did I know? It wasn't like I could remember anyway. Smiling up at the teenager sheepishly I apologized for running into him, being the oblivious rambler that I was, and thanked him for helping me back up.

The other teen just flashed a pearly smile, one hand brushing wet silver bangs from his face and behind his ear. "It's no biggie. I wasn't exactly watching where I was going either." He chuckled softly. "Sorry, here, I'll walk you to your house."

I'm sure I had the facial expression my mom had dubbed 'the owl' written all over my face. The words 'the heck?!' ripping through my head. The silver haired stranger laughed slightly at me. "You're my new neighbor, so I might as well walk with you. It's the polite thing to do, ne?"

Nodding slightly, a sudden thought hit me. A very sudden and very creepy thought. "Heeeey, how do you know I'm your new neighbor?"

The silver haired teen's eyebrows rose up at that question. "Well one, I woke up this morning to a car in the drive way of the house that didn't have anybody living in it yesterday and two, I woke up this morning to find a stranger dancing like a lunatic in the pouring rain in front of my house."

The crap? Why was he in the park, was he stalking me?!

Feeling his piercing gaze on me, I pulled myself out of my thoughts. "Err, what? Is there something on my face?" I self consciously raised my hand to my cheek, wiping at it slightly.

He was looking at me oddly; looking at me as if I was a new species of human just recently discovered and had two heads. "You just called me a stalker..."

Oh shit. Cocking my head to the side, I gave my 'What the hell are you talking about look?' Which I think had no effect on this obviously not-human being. I mean, it didn't have effect on this guy, he couldn't be human. "I have no clue what you're talking 'bout."

"You called me a stalker." He insisted, one hand going to his hip, his own head tilting to the side.

Well, he stated the obvious. See, rambling, it's not good for you, it gets you in awkward situations.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't.'

"_Yes_ you did."

"No, really, I didn't.'

"Yes, really, you did."

"No."

"Yes."

Deciding to end an argument that I'm pretty sure that could out last life itself, I did the natural thing. I changed subjects as quickly as possible. "No. Oh, I'm Sora. What's your name?" I questioned, holding my hand out in greeting,

Hand falling from his waist, he gripped my own. "Names Riku." He said, shaking it twice. "So how about I walk you home now? I don't really feel like staying in the rain any longer."

Nodding, we both headed out of the quiet clearing surrounded by trees with the lone bench in the middle of it.

Talking to Riku the whole way home, I learned a few things about when I have to go to school. One, try to avoid all hyper active children with the name Selphie and two, don't get on some guy named Cloud's bad side. If you did the repercussions had been something along the lines of being stabbed with a corn on the cob…chocolate bar???

Besides that I also found out something else...I think…

"Bye Sora. I'll see you around." He paused for a second. "You can come over any time you like." He said with a wink, slowly walking into the house to the left of mine.

Now what was _that_ supposed to mean?!

I think he's gay...

* * *

ShadowedDarkness: okeday then. I actually have Riku in this bit...

Riku: bout time you ass.

ShadowedDarkness: (glares) Don't push it. And as I was saying, now I actually have some action coming in the next chapter. Sora goes to school, aaaand (squeals happily) might have gotten off to a bad start with someone!!!

Sora: Wwwwww-WHAT?! But I didn't do anything!!

Riku: (goes over and hugs Sora) we know you didn't you empty-headed nut case.

ShadowedDarkness: riiiiiiiiiiight...well, looky at the shiny button 'n' press it!!! I'll give you a cookie if you do. (holds out home-made chocolate chip) you know you want a cookie!! And you want to review!!! So here!


	3. To the prison we march

Riku: (grin)

Sora: uhhhh…..Riku? (fidgets nervously) why are you grinning??

Riku: maybe 'cause you're (hands cover his mouth quickly) hmph…HMPH!!!

ShadowedDarkness: Hehehe. Don't worry you're cute little head over it. Right. Uhhhh. I don't own Kingdom hearts but someday I will rule the world! Future reference my friends. (starts to rant) I _shall_ rule the world before the telephones do!!! I SHALL!!!! MWahahahahaha!! (cough cough)

Sora: (gives author weird look) ri-i-i-ight.

ShadowedDarkness: (shrugs and walks away dragging Riku with her)

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

Shifting the strap on my shoulder, I shook my head. Thursday… 

Staring up at the prison that us kids call school, I inwardly groaned. School… Who the hell thought up school? I mean, what person in there right mind comes walking up and says "We all need to go to, I think we'll call it school, in order to get smart!" And then builds a place that looks oddly enough like a prison?! Who ever was the architect needs to get fired…or shot…or maybe both..

I mean honestly! A _hospital_ has more color than this! No offence to any hospitals out there.

Shifting my book bag, again, I sighed.

Might as well get this over with I guess. The faster you get in school, the longer it is inside the school, and then you come out exhausted and tired loaded down with a thousand pounds of homework. Uhhhhhhh, wait a minute…….I don't think that's how it's supposed to work………..

Shaking the ridiculous, yet on-going thoughts from my head, I walked inside the building. It was large, and frankly, it wasn't as bad as it looked from the outside. Posters, signs, and art-work were littered along the walls giving them color. The base and brown painted bricks didn't look half as intimidating as of outside, and the office was right there as soon as you walked in. Talk about conveniently placed.

Walking inside the office, I stared around for a bit. It was definitely a larger office then at my old school. It was painted an inviting warm blue color, framed pictures neatly spaced across the expanse of its wall to give it a more homely look, and a potted miniature palm tree sat snugly in the far left corner of the room between the wall and the desk. It seemed nice…and welcoming…

Walking slowly up to the desk, I waited patiently for one of the people behind the desk, fingers tapping away at key boards with there eyes glued to the screens and or picking up a ringing telephone, to notice me.

One of the ladies, with wavy blonde hair to her shoulders and bright green eyes, glanced up and placed her hand over the receiver of the phone. "Hello there, can I help you? If you're late, you should go to the attendance office on the other side of the building hun."

Gee. How kind. Don't even let me say anything before you interrupt me. Smiling up at the tall blonde, I shook my head. "No ma'am. I'm not late, I need someone to show me to my first period class. I'm new to this school and-"

I winced at the sound that emitted from her throat. It was a cross between a squeal and a shriek, really, the sound should be illegal.

She slammed the phone down, a smile spreading across her face. "Oooooooooh! You are a cute one aren't you? And with such nice manners!" She said with a pointed glare over at a teenager who sat in a slouched position in one of the many chairs over on the right. Said teen just raised one hand and flipped her off with out even looking up.

A disgruntled and offended look crossed her face as she mumbled some obscenities under her breath.

You know, I didn't know staff were aloud to do that, curse I mean.

Turning her attention back to me, she flashed a toothy smile in my direction. "May I see your schedule?" She questioned. Fishing through my pockets I came up with a folded piece of paper and handed it to her. Green eyes glanced at it before handing it back. "Come, follow me."

I followed her out of the office and down many of the halls.

I won't lie and tell you that it was enjoyable walking with the over hyper secretary. I mean honestly, she really was a blonde. I have nothing against blondes, but really! She just would not shut up! So when I found myself standing in front of the classroom door, room 110, I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped my lips.

The blonde secretary just gave my shoulder a squeeze, wished me luck, and headed back to the main office.

Knocking on the door, I waited.

"Come in."

Turning the knob, I opened the door slightly before swinging it open to walk inside. The class room was large, and unlike the halls, was a washed green color. Yay! Look, look, Color!

Stepping nervously inside the classroom I smiled. "Ummmm, hi…."

"Ah, you must be the new kid I was supposed to get today." A man with shoulder length brown hair and kind brown eyes standing in the front of the class room said, facing me. "I'm Mr. Turner, most commonly referred to as Will, your new English teacher. It is a pleasure to meet you." Nodding he smiled and spun around to face the rest of the class. "Okay class, as you can see, we have a new student. Say hello new student."

A chorus of 'hello new student' rang through the room. Interesting…

Turning back to me, he made a gesture at the rest of the room. "Okay then, name, and what you like to do."

Standing in front of the class I smiled nervously. "O-okay, um, my name is Sora…"

Some girls giggled at my name. I hated when people did that. I knew Sora was most commonly used as a girls name, so what? It wasn't that surprising. Sora also meant sky. Foo on them.

"…and uh, I like to draw and play soccer." Kind of lame, but what else was I supposed to say?

Mr. Turner just smiled encouraging at me. "Anything else?"

I just shook my head timidly. I wasn't exactly the most out going person around people I didn't know…

"Alright then, you may go take the empty seat in the back next to Mr. Ookami. Please raise your hand Riku so Sora can see where, and who, you are."

I was a little surprised to hear the name of my new neighbor and even more surprised when I saw his silver hair and flashing aqua eyes when I made my way towards the raised hand. I smiled.

"So, you really are stalking me?" I asked jokingly, slipping into the desk next to his.

The silver haired teen flashed a cocky grin. "Soooo, you're admitting to calling me a stalker that day in the rain?"

Holding my hands up in a mock hurt I stared incredulously up at Riku. "I did no such thing."

After being told to be quiet a few times, Riku and I finally shut up and tried to pay attention to the first period class. In truth, it wasn't that bad. It was English class, and I think I like English class with this teacher. Will, what Riku insisted was what Mr. Turner preferred to be called, was pretty cool if you ask me.

I hung out with Riku for most of the morning, it turned out that I had most of my morning classes with the guy. I had first with him, obviously. I also had second with Riku, which was Gym with a man named Cid, who threatened that if I called him mister one more time he'd make me run the track because it made him feel old, as my teacher. The other morning class I had with him was third period, which was chemistry with a rather wacky and eccentric old man named Merlin as my teacher. After that he showed me where my fourth period class, Art with a very kind hearted brunette named Aerith as my teacher, was and I had to figure out where the lunch room was from there. Which is what I was currently trying to do.

Staring down the hall, I glared. I was having such a good time up until now. Weaving in and out through the crowds of people, who bumped and pushed and blocked my way, I sighed. I was assuming that the Lunch room was on the ground floor like my old school, it just made more sense to have it there. Trudging down the stairs, and into the hallway (they all looked the same to me), the bell rang.

Last minute stragglers were rushing into there classes and, unfortunately, I bumped into one of them. Or was it that they bumped into me? Whatever, it really didn't matter.

I was gripped by my shirt suddenly and slammed into the lockers. Wincing I stared up into the green eyes of the teen that held me. "Watch it punk!" He growled, his yes flashing dangerously.

And just as suddenly as I was slammed into the locker, I was dropped to the floor. Snarling the teen went turned, stalking away.

"Hey. You okay?"

Looking up again, I stared into the eyes of Riku. Nodding I winced. Touching my back gingerly I shook my head. "I think I'm going to feel that later…"

Grasping my hand with his, he pulled me up. "What's this? I feel like I've done this before…oh that's right, when I first met you out in the rain."

Dusting off my shirt and picking up the book bag that I had dropped, I Laughed and nodded. "Yeah, need to stop doing that. Winding up on the ground I mean."

"Come on, I'll bring you to lunch."

Nodding I followed Riku down the hall.

Even with Riku there, I felt as if my good day was going to start spiraling down for the worse. The same feeling of dread washed over me, the same feeling I felt this morning when I originally looked up at the prison like structure of a school. Glancing up at Riku I just shook my head, I was being ridiculous.

"So, can you tell me what exactly you did to gain Seifer as an enemy on your first day of school?"

I sighed. Again. "Yeah, I bumped into him. Hey wait, you know that guy?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah. Seifer and I used to be really good friends but…something happened a couple of years back and he's been in a mood ever since. The only person that ever really stood up to Seifer, besides myself, was Leon and he graduated last year. Well, just steer clear of him and his goons and you'll be all right."

I nodded. Dread, it was building up inside. But I didn't voice my thoughts. Just like Riku and his eyes, I felt as if I had heard that name before. Like I knew it. Maybe I had, but…the feeling that gripped me was not the same as his. Not the same at all.

* * *

Riku: well that was different….

ShadowedDarkness: but of course!! I'M typing it. Oh, and Ookami, I believe, means wolf. I just liked the way it sounded…Riku Ookami….XD… Allllllriiiiighty then. Let's hand out special thanks!!

**Hieisbestbuddy888**

Weeeeeell. Glad you like it! and sure. You can steal it if you like. Parentheses aren't necessary. I already had someone steal my stuff before, and they didn't even ask. Le sigh. Waitwaitwait! That's what they stole!! Hehehe. Thanks

**Greyspark**

Muhahahaha. I haven't even started to torture him!!! You'll see, and when you do, you'll wish you hadn't!!!! And isn't he??? (grabs Sora's cheek) Heeeeeeeeee ish soooooooooooooo CUTE!!!

**DieChan**

Hehehe. Dance my friend!! DANCE!

Alright……………uhhhh, there are others but they didn't sign with a name. Buuuuuuuut, thanks to yall all to!! (waves happily)

Alrighty then. The purple button is hungry, click it and you'll feed it!! So FEED IT!!!!!!!!!


	4. Haunting nightmares

ShadowedDarkness: I got such a big freak'n headache!!!

Riku: So…

ShadowedDarkness: IT"S YOUR FAULT THAT I HAVE ONE! (glares daggers)

Riku: um, you do know that I'm just your figment of your imagination right?

Sora: You are?!

Riku: Well….

ShadowedDarkness: Leave me alone you evil peoples!! (sob) STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!!

Sora: umm, as you can see, our author isn't very well at the moment…

Riku: she was never well to start off with.

Sora: …oh, yeah. Well, on to the story. But first….we do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters and the only thing heather-chan does own is this freakishly awesome plot. So there you evil lawyers!!!

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

"_Sora-aa-a…__" I shivered. It was cold here. Where here was, was still a mystery to me. _

_It was dark. The shadows almost looked as if they were moving, bright yellow eyes glowing from within the darkness. I shivered again, but it wasn't from the darkness, it was from the sheer savage hunger that they portrayed._

_I decided I didn't like the dark…_

"_Sora-a-a…" _

"_Who's th-there?" I whispered._

_But the only thing that answered me was the resounding echo of my own voice. And then there it was…that feeling of dread clawing its was through my abdomen. Something was wrong. _

_Pain suddenly ripped through me as laughter filled the air, searing hot pain flashed through my body, fire running through my veins. Gasping for air I gripped my chest. The pain… it was, it was in my heart!! Laughter filled the darkness surrounding, causing my head to pound with each passing moment. _

_The darkness swirled around me, colors appearing in certain spots, blurry images flashing before my eyes. But one thing stood out from the mass of swirling colors and objects. _

_A pair of concerned and frightened sea green eyes stood out from everything. A face was slowly appearing to go with those eyes. "Sora-a!!" _

_The voice no longer scared me. It was calling out to me, warning me. _

"_SORA!! Lo-…" _

_Maniacal laughter filled the area around me, cutting off the pleading cry before it ever really started. The pain gripped me in its foul clutches, causing me to gasp for air. I couldn't breathe any more, I realized dully as everything slipped in and out of focus, I couldn't breathe…_

Gasping for air, I shot up from my bed. The echoes of the dream flashing across my minds eyes. It was so real. Grasping the shirt above my aching chest, I took in a deep shuddering breath. Shifting my eyes to my alarm clock on the other side of the room, I groaned.

The clock only read- **3:30**…am….

Peeling the shirt off from my now soaked body, I turned my thoughts back over to the dream, no, nightmare. But it was slipping away. I was trying to grasp the fleeting images, but they were slipping away. It was almost like trying to cup water in the palm of your hand. The water would start slipping through the cracks to overflow over and around your fingers. Never leaving a trace that water was ever there, except for the ghostly chill of the liquid still against your skin.

Shaking my head I sighed. It was too early to be thinking like this. I mean honestly, I sounded so much deeper in thought when I was half asleep.

Ugh, scratch that….

I think I just proved my lovely new theory wrong.

Rolling over I sighed. Sleep just didn't want to come to me lately did it? The first day of my arrival I woke up almost this early too. And then there was the day I woke up at five in the morning and then decided to go dancing in the rain. Now, just after my first day of school, I was already having problems sleeping.

I vaguely remember telling my mom the last time when dreams like these happened. Scared the shit out of me and then disappeared before I could even realize what the hell had just happened. You know, the type of dream that I just had…yeah…

After telling her what happened, I don't remember anything afterwards but us moving a few days later. It scared me that I couldn't remember, that I had these gaps in my memory.

But I will never forget the looks on my friend's faces, or, the people who I thought were my friends. They had completely ignored, hell, they flat-out avoided me when I tried to say good bye to them. But its okay I guess. Now that I look back on it, they weren't exactly the best friends somebody could have had anyway.

But, the people from this new school were different. I could list people that I knew liked me, that would probably become the best friends that I ever had, the only friends I ever had.

There was Selphie the hyperactive little bouncing ball of energy that Riku had warned me about. She was sweat, kind hearted, and a little bit on the gossiping side but that was okay. She was a bit on the petite side, but from what I heard, she packed a powerful punch when the need arose. Oh, and she had these amazing glomping abilities of doom, which I had the unfortunate experience of experiencing first hand.

Then there was Tidus. He was a bit of an air head, but what do you expect from a blonde. Truth was, he looked a lot like me…only taller, more muscular, more out going, and liked to play some sport called Blitz-ball with Wakka.

Which leads us to Wakka. I can understand how he became friends with Tidus. He was a bit on the dense side and a bit on the perverted side. Some things flew right over his head, but surprisingly, he could grasp the concept of some of the hardest Blitz-ball tactics, 'like, whoa', as I was told by Selphie. Apparently the dense pervert was the Blitz-ball captain, 'The lucky bastard…' in the words of Tidus.

And last but not least, there was Riku. The amazing teen who introduced me to each and every one of those people during our lunch period. Well, except one. A red-head that went by the name of Kairi…

She hadn't sat with us though. She was just passing and waved at everyone before leaving to go sit two tables down. Tidus told me her name.

Yawning, I closed my eyes.

Maybe I would get back to sleep before my second day of school began. Maybe I won't look like the living dead tomorrow when I go…

* * *

ShadowedDarkness: If this chapter sucks….blame it on the fact that I have a mongo headache. Alrighty then….

**Sinister hope**

Glad you like it. And of coarse it rocks (grins happily) I'm writing!

**No name-**(unsigned dude)

Thanks. I get the weird thingy a lot…but then again, I'm weird(grin). Yeah, I know that Sora meant sky. That's why I loved his name. lolz. Thanks for the tip off though. Riku means land though right?

**yuffiegal23**-(unsigned dude)

I hurried!! Look, look! It's up and posted!!!

**DieChan**

(glances back and forth) okeday. (try's to grab Sora plushie) GIVE ME MY SORA!!! lolz.

Alright...I gots to big of a headache today...you know the drill.


	5. Meet the devil, I mean sub

ShadowedDarkness: if this is crappy, blame me. My headache went away, but I woke up at like three in the morning today, so I'm tired. Ugh, I feel like Sora….

Sora: yeah, only I'm probably gunna feel a lot worse.

ShadoedDarkness: Yup yup…..alrighty, lets just pretend I went through all that disclaimer shit. Have fun and read.

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

Yawning, and stretching my feet out as far as they could go, I yawned again. Thank god today was Friday… 

"Hmmm, someone stayed up late last night."

Glancing up at the amused expression of the silver haired, one and only, Riku, I sighed. "I guess you could say that…" First period didn't even start yet and I was already bored out of my mind. Not to mention I hadn't been able to find anything that could hold my attention span for at least three minutes. My eyes keep drooping…

"Sora? Are you listening to me?" Yawning I glanced back up. I didn't even realize that I had looked away. Ugh, see what I mean? _Riku_ couldn't even keep my attention. Shaking my head I sighed. "Nope."

There was that annoying scraping sound a chair makes, you know, the one when they pull it across the floor because there to lazy to actually lift the darn thing? Yeah, that one. Glancing over at the annoying intruder, I was startled to be staring into those eyes…

Those deep see green eyes. The thing that caught my attention even before his hair. And at the moment, those eyes were staring at me with such an intense gaze, I had to look away.

"Are you okay? Sora…?" He wondered softly, his hand touching my arm in question.

Biting my lip I nodded. "Yeah…"

But I wasn't okay. My head hurt like hell, my stomach was going through some weird flipping cycle, and I felt cold and tired. I had been able to get back to sleep last night, but unfortunately, it wasn't very restful. I had woken up to another nightmare. It was bothering me, why was I getting these nightmares? Why couldn't I remember them? It was only my fifth day in this new town, not even a week yet, and here I was stressing out.

"Are you sure? You don't look to good."

Smiling to myself, I buried my head into my arms. "Yup, just peachy as pie Riku. I just didn't get to sleep that well last night…"

"Oh-"

After that, all conversation dropped. It was an awkward silence in the room, which was funny, seeing as everyone should be talking…I hadn't heard the bell ring…

Whatever. My eyes were slowly closing by themselves; it felt like a bag of sand had been placed on each individual eyelid…

**BANG**

Jumping up, I came face to face with the, err, this wasn't my teacher. Confused, I stared into the dark grey eyes of the person looming above me. This was most definitely _not_ Mr. Turner...

Last time I checked Mr. Turner was, well, a Mister…

"Uh…can I help you?"

Snickers came from around the room. What was everyone laughing at? I, apparently, did not get the joke. I glanced over at Riku, but he was just looking at my exchange with amusement. What the crap was so funny?!

"May I ask you _boy_, why you are sleeping while I am teaching?"

Now I was thoroughly confused. "You're not the teacher…"

The class erupted in laughter. The face of the woman in front of me burned a bright red. Sort-a like a stop light….

"Excuse me? I am the teacher; I am the sub for the next few weeks so you better shape up." Staring into those eyes, the burning anger was enough to make any kid shrink away. But I think I was either to lazy or to tired to really care.

"Why, where's Will? And I'm not the only one who needs to shape up…" Yawning again, I put my head back down into my arms. Oh, I was so going to be in trouble for that…

"DETENTION!"

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Ugh, Whatever. I frowned as I walked slowly down the deserted hallways after the grueling task that I had received for detention. Was I right or was I right? I got in trouble. I wasn't the only one though; half the class got it, including Riku. Of course, I got the worst punishment. Apparently this was one of the most hated subs in the school, even got the title of that in the year book.

Tiredly I sighed. That woman was a bitch. She made me scrape gum off of the under-side of the desks in her room. No, not her room. Bad, bad me for thinking that.

Walking slowly, I felt the additional weight of Riku's arm as he wrapped it around my shoulder. "You never answered my question." Blinking in confusion, I was suddenly spun around to face him.

Blushing furiously I stuttered out a reply. "W-w-what question?"

"Are you alright." His gaze locked with mine, only this time I couldn't turn away. I just, couldn't…

"Well, are you?" He asked, his hands squeezing my shoulders slightly.

"Yeah, just tired is all. I thought I told you that in class?" shaking my head I sighed. Ugh, know wonder I can't remember my past, I couldn't even remember if I had said that too him or not during first period that morning.

Ripping my eyes away from his, I smiled. "Thanks for asking though."

"No problem."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

_It was cold. It was dark….I didn't like the dark. It scared me; it reminded me of….it reminded me of what?_

_Moving slowly forward, I gasped for air, why was it so hard to breathe? I couldn't breathe! Struggling, slowly my hands found them-selves around my neck, only to come in contact with something else._

_A hand was already there. "Hel….p m-m….me." I gasped. It was hard to breathe…_

_But my pleading died on my lips as I was slowly lifted above the ground. I don't understand. What's going on? _

_The vision of who was holding me swam in and out of focus. It hurt .It hurt so bad… my chest hurt. My lungs were screaming for me to take a breath. _

_Franticly I clawed at the hands that held me. "Let g-" gasping for air, the world around me grew darker. Help? Anyone? Help… me…_

_And then I saw it. Deep sea green eyes stared at me in sorrow and confusion. The hand around my neck was gone. "Sora?"_

Sitting up with a gasp, my hand went automatically to my throat, the other to my face. I had been crying in my sleep. Cringing, I touched my neck again.

It hurt. It hurt like someone had actually been choking me. Scrambling out of bed I found myself in front of my mirror.

Nothing was there….and the dream, it was fading. It was fading like all those memory type dreams do. Slowly I made my way back to my bed. Burying my face into my pillow, I cried in frustration. Why! Why was this happening to me!

* * *

ShadowedDarkness: wow, I'm tired……..

Riku: I wasn't in this one all that much.

ShadowedDarkness: so? Wha'ts ur point. Oh welz, yall people know what to do. Review. My lazy arse wont continue if you don't.

Sora & Riku: WHAT!

Sora: You better review! I wanna know what's gunna happen to me!


	6. Feeling like shit is nice

ShadowedDarkness: okay. This took a bit longer to type, because frankly, it's longer. ((grin)) yay. It's longer cuz apparently people want it longer. No more complaining that there not long enough! ((sob)) I'm trying!

Sora: don't worry...she's just under some mild pressure from school-

ShadowedDarkness: ((sob)) I HATE SCHOOL!

Sora- and stuff. But she's also sorry for taking so long.

Riku: yeah, she was getting baptized snigger and her mom is going to have a baby!

ShadowedDarkness: YEAH! hahahaha. she is. but dont say ewww, or anything, mah mom is only 33. so there!

Riku: yeah...um, we are going to say...we dont own shit so people cant sue. alright? alright. enjoy! ((grin))

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

My head hurts my stomach hurts…..let's just say that everything hurts. 

Groaning, I rolled over. I didn't feel to well…..oh no, I felt horrible. And the worse thing was I couldn't even sleep. The nightmares were bothering me beyond anything. The idea of going to school wasn't that bad. I had my new friends to look forward to seeing. Although, I'm still not quite sure what they see in me to want to be _my_ friend.

Eh? That's my sleep deprived unhappy part of my mind speaking. I have two words for it. **Shut. Up.**

My head was buzzing with a thousand thoughts, and it was pounding with a numbing sort of pain. It hurt. The easiest thing to do would be to go to sleep…but I can't….I just…can't…

I was scared to. I was scared to go to sleep. And I have been running on absolutely empty because of it. All brain power was, if anything, dead. Or so it felt that way.

The weekend sucked.

A bit blunt, but it's true. We're still not done unpacking, I stayed in the house _all_ weekend, I couldn't go to sleep, and I couldn't eat. My stomach felt too queasy to do so. I felt horrible for faking my mother out so she thought I was eating my food. Absolutely horrible.

**-Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep-**

Moaning softly I lugged myself out of bed. Standing up, I winced. Mental note to self: all sudden movements cause head to hurt like hell.

Yeah…

Moving over to the alarm clock, I quickly shut it off. Damn thing. Why the hell hadn't I moved it closer to my bed yet?!

Opening a few random drawers in my dresser, I began my search. Clothes, clothes, clothes, clothes, clothes…I needed those things for school right?

Throwing random things over my shoulder until I found an outfit I liked, I sighed. Maybe this was why my room was always a mess. Tugging on my sweatshirt I then slowly, albeit lazily, pulled on my pants.

Making way down the steps you find yourself in the lovely kitchen. Where I, mind you, make my breakfast. Now watch as the lone figure spreads peanut butter on the toast. Careful…careful…OH MY GOD! HE DROPPED THE BREAD! Let's take a closer look at the eating habits of this lone figure….

Ack! Ugh, I really need to get some sleep. Look at that… I sound like the crocodile hunter. Err, well, sort of. No…not really…I'm a horrible impressionist.

The sound of knocking on the door signaled the arrival of my neighbor and friend. Heading towards the door I dropped the toast in the garbage can. I decided eating just wasn't working for me today when my stomach decided to do some weird fluttering thing. Nope, definitely not.

Opening the door, I smiled. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Riku smiled back.

Stepping out of the house I started to walk to school along side Riku. The silver haired mystery guy. You think you have him all figured out and then he does something completely random. Weird guy. Not that I think I have him all figured out or anything…seeing as I've only known him and hung out with him for about, what, three days in total? Yeah...ugh, brain cramp!

I just need to stop thinking. Frowning I tried to concentrate on what Riku was saying at the moment. Trying to carry a conversation at the moment was hard. "Riku?"

"…so what…..yeah?"

You sound really far away… that's what I wanted to say. "Can you repeat what you said? I wasn't really paying attention… I-I'm sorry…"

"Oh, umm..." Damnit. I just ruined that. "What was it like where you used to live?"

I bit my lip at this question. Sucking in my breath harshly I stopped. Which in turn made Riku stop beside me as well.

"Did I say something wrong?" He wondered, his questioning face told me he was being honestly curious. I shook my head. "No, it's just…I dunno. I didn't really…I don't like talking about it."

It wasn't entirely the truth, seeing as I would gladly talk about it…if I could remember it. But what was I supposed to say? Oh, I don't know because for a month of my life I can't remember anything? Yeah right.

"Oh…" One look at his downcast face made me want to yell at myself. I was told by Selphie that he hardly ever truly showed his emotions, so when he did… Oh, I felt horrible. Ugh, not a good feeling.

"Sooo, what exactly is this game called blitz ball?"

Riku laughed. "I'll try to fill you in. Never ask that question to Wakka though or he'll freak. That or he'll go into an hour long rant."

Laughing I nodded. "Must remember that." And that's how we spent pretty much the rest of the way to school, talking. And I think that during our walk I truly felt…happy. Like I truly had made a friend…Hmm, that was interesting.

As soon as I walked into my first period class, I knew it was going to be hell. Especially seeing as the substitute from hell was still there. Damn.

Walking to the back of the classroom I sat down beside Riku groaning. "Tell me she isn't here! Please!"

Riku laughed at me. "Who? The sub.?"

Dropping my head onto my desk I nodded. "Correction, the substitute from hell is more like it." It was true and I don't think I can stand here breathing down my neck today. The queasy feeling in my stomach was returning, as was a headache…

"Sorry man."

I sighed. "Of course. It's my lucky day."

A small chuckle emitted from Riku's mouth. Sighing I snuggled into my arms. Yes, I said snuggled. I don't care. It was warm whenever I did this.

"MR. KOISHII!"

And so came the shriek that I had been dreading to hear. Jumping up at the sudden intrusion of thoughts I winced. Looking up into her evil eyes, I shivered. "Um, hi?"

"Detention!"

"But I didn't do anything!" I cried. Did I sound rude? Did I care? Ummm, no.

"But I say you did, therefore you will come." She hissed.

Glaring daggers at her retreating form I sighed, what a bitch! "Fine." Placing my head back into my arms I faked sleep. This caused her to get mad…and the only thing that ran through my mind was 'did I seem rude? Did I care? Ummm, no.'

My head was killing me by the end of first period. Now imagine my head after fourth. I felt like I had died only to be revived and mercilessly killed… again. My head felt like it was splitting in two. My stomach was beyond queasy now.

Making my way to the lunch room, I bumped into someone. I inwardly chanted 'shit' as I was roughly shoved into a locker.

Blearily I looked up into the angry green eyes of Seifer.

"Hello Sora." he was grinning like a mad man. "Remember me?"

Wait, when did he learn my name? I blinked. Why couldn't I understand him? His mouth was moving…but I couldn't make anything out. The next thing I knew I was on the floor being helped up by Riku. Standing, I swayed. Everything was blurry. I watched his lips move soundlessly in the air, the expression on his face go from angry to…

Riku? What was wrong with me?

…concerned. He mouthed my name, but I shook my head.

Biting my lip I stared up at him. My vision was growing dark. "Riku…? I don't….I…I can't… hear… you…"

Then everything was dark.

* * *

ShadowedDarkness: hope that was better! hahaha. okay, im lazy and i have to go get ready for my winter concert...so thanks to all who reviewed! waves and runs away

Sora Riku: ((stare))

Riku: guess we have to say it huh?

Sora: Yeah...

Riku Sora: ((gets on hands and knees)) PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Still a little woozey

ShadowedDarkness: welp, heres another chapter...

Sora: ...and my torture shall continue ((rolls eyes)) yippee.

Riku: whatever. ((stares down at a peice of paper)) I am NOT reading this.

ShadowedDarkness: ((holds gun to head))

Riku: ((O.O)) heatherdoesntownkingdomheartsbutifshedidshewouldaruletheworldandeveryonewouldbow ((breath))downbeforeherbecausesheisawsomeandimasexybastard!!!

ShadowedDarkness: aint he?! ah welz, on with the story!

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

_Green eyes stared softly into mine. _

"_You can tell me you know…"_

"_I know. But, I…can't."_

_A hand gently placed itself onto my shoulder. "You can trust me." Green eyes flashed with an emotion, pride? "Sure you can tell me! I'm your bestest fwiend!" He laughed, mimicking my lisp._

_Giggling I nodded. "Yuppews. And you'll always be my bestest fwiend. Wight?"_

_Smiling, he nodded, his silver hair flashing in the sunlight as he did. "Of coarse Sora. Who else would come to save you from the pirates?"_

_His eyes danced with laughter as I huffed. "Humph. I can save myself." Turning around I tripped only to land into his arms._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Blushing, I nodded. "Yeah. But you'll always be there wight? Juwst in case?"_

_He laughed softly. "Maybe…"_

_Suddenly it was getting dark out. Fear crawled through me. Gripping onto the arms that held me, I whimpered. "Don't let go." As the words passed my lips, I noticed I sounded older. Different._

_And suddenly they were gone. I found myself falling swiftly into the darkness around me. Crying out I winced as I felt something grab me out of the darkness, clawing at me._

_Cold amber eyes filled my vision. A cold so deep they sent shivers throughout my body. He spoke with an icy tone. "Hello Sora." _

_Hearing his voice, I wished that I was falling._

_He laughed._ "_Sora, Sora, Sora." He mocked softly. "You can't run from me."_

_The cold hand wrapped around my wrist suddenly found itself wrapped around my neck. Gasping in fear I struggled to free myself out of his grasp. He laughed and squeezed harder. _

_As I gasped for air, I felt as if something was tugging at my heart. With each labored breath, it tugged harder. From the hand around my neck and the pain in my chest, my mouth opened in a silent scream. _

Crying out, I snapped my eyes opened, only to squeeze them back shut from the blinding light above me. Whimpering, I turned my head to the side. It ached and pounded with a numbing sort of pain at the movement.

Lying as still as possible, I waited for the screaming in my head to stop. When it did, I hesitantly opened one eye. The world seemed…

Fuzzy…

Sort of like the way you see things after being under water in a pool for too long…

Through the haze, one thing stood out. One thing that caused a violent stirring in my chest. It was growing, swelling like a balloon.

Slowly reading and re-reading the words above the hazy outline of the door, the feeling in my chest grew. And then it registered. I was in the nurses office, and for some reason I felt terrified.

Eyes widening, I sat up in panic. I couldn't be here. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. Grabbing the sides of the cot, I gripped it as hard as I could. The feeling in my chest making it harder to breath, like the hand squeezing tighter around my throat. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO.

Shaking violently, I shut my eyes. I couldn't be here. I couldn't, couldn't, couldn't be here. No.

I was dimly aware of hands grabbing my shoulders and a voice calling my name.

And then I felt strong arms encircle my waist. A voice softly whispered soothing words into my ear, telling me it was alright, telling me to calm down, telling me that I would be okay…

The shaking gradually stopped, but my mind still reared and buzzed. Screaming still sounded in my head, trying to out voice the one whispering in my ear, smothering most of the noises around me.

His arms came from around my waist, and he gently pushed me down. Jerking forward, hands pushed me back down.

"Shhhhhh. It's going to be okay. Calm down. It's okay."

Shaking my head, I tried to sit back up. But the hands were there. Struggling I pushed myself out from under the pressure. But the hands were no longer being gentle as I found myself shoved back down and then restrained there. Struggling a bit more, I grew limp when it finally registered to me that I wasn't going to be able to move.

Finally he went to pull away, but I didn't want that. Wrenching my eyes open, I grabbed the person's hand. Whimpering softly I shook my head. "Please….d-d-don't l-leave me h-here." Not alone…don't leave me here alone.

Staring pleadingly into deep sea green eyes, a feeling of being safe washed over me. "Please…don't…"

"I can't do that Sora."

I whimpered softly. Letting go of his wrist, I was slightly surprised as arms slipped themselves under me. Hoisting me up, aqua eyes winked at me. "But then again, I'm not really one for rules."

I smiled.

Letting my eyes close I realized how cold I felt. Shivering, I curled up into the strong arms that held me. "Thank you…Riku…"

When I opened my eyes again, I realized that I was no longer in Riku's arms, but in a bed. Snuggling into the covers, I coughed. The intensity of it caused my whole body to shake. I dimly realized that I was in my own house.

"Riku…?"

A hand gently placed itself on my shoulder. "Hmm? I'm right here."

Opening my eyes I smiled weakly in thanks. Closing my eyes, dream land softly beckoned me. Although, for me, they were more like memories…

"_Yuppews. And you'll always be my bestest fwiend. Wight?"_

_Smiling, he nodded, his silver hair flashing in the sunlight as he did. "Of coarse Sora. Who else would come to save you from the pirates?"_

* * *

ShadowedDarkness: Whelp, hope you liked it. Thanks to all the reviewers...and hell, you know what to do. CLICK THE GODAMN BUTTON!!! (spaz spaz) thank you, and have a nice day


	8. Plans for a day of fun

ShadowedDarkness: wow. I'm sorry this took so long.

Riku: you should be (glares)

Sora: yah…. You left me confused on what the hell happened for a month!

ShadowedDarkness: exaggerator. Well, not to further delay you, on with the story. Oh, and I own nothing!

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

Well, after the incident of me passing out in school…and then having Riku smuggle me out to get me home, I had to stay home for a week. 

Joy.

But other then that, I think Riku and I are becoming really good friends. It definitely felt awkward around him though. Yes, definitely awkward. I kept getting this odd fluttering feeling in my stomach when ever I saw him. The o-so loverly feeling you get in the pit of your stomach was there and it was charged and ready to go. Three…two….one, AND IT'S OFF EVERYBODY! It's curving up, going around the bend; it's heading for the cheeks! THE CHEEKS! AND HE'S BLUSHING! WE HAVE A WINNER!

"Ack! My brain hurts!" Dropping my head in defeat, I let the weird, and kind of odd, thoughts run through my head. It was the last class of the day, and thank _gods_ Riku wasn't in it.

Oh-wow… that sounds like I don't like him, and I most definitely do. I mean, I don't like him! Ah! No! Yes I do. Err….no. Well not like that. Oh crap. Shut up brain!

Lifting my head up lazily, I eyed the clock. Yes. I eyed it. If you were caught staring at it (which I tend to do) you were called on to answer a question. And we all know that is a _very, very_ bad thing seeing as my thoughts aren't exactly on the lesson thing-er.

Oh well.

Sighing, I began to sing softly under my breath one of my favorite, and most random, song in the world!

"Milk and cereal,

Milk and cereal,

Milk and cereal, cereal and milk.

Cereal and milk,

Cereal and milk.

I don't want my wheaties,

Give them to the needy.

When I'm feeling greedy,

Keep them for myself.

What?

Keep them for myself.

What?

Keep them for myself!

Grape nuts for grandma….."

"Mr. Koishii!"

Ack! Flushing a deep scarlet, I cautiously made eye contact with el professor. I _really_ hope he hadn't heard me singing. Please tell me, _please_ tell me he didn't hear-

"The ball rang Mr. Koishii. I know you love this class, but honestly. Oh, and that's a lovely song."

-me…. God _damnit_!

I think I blushed an even deeper shade of red then before. I swear, teachers are out to get all of us! They are fun sucking leaches that like to pick on innocent little kids! I mean teenagers! Argh! Same difference!

"Are we now?"

"Oh!" Ack! Grabbing my book bag I quickly made my way to the exit before I embarrassed myself even more. Finally when I reached the locker I breathed out a sigh of relief. Sweet, sweet locker. Such a nice invention…

"Hmmm. I never knew people took such an attachment to lockers. Or is that just my crazy neighbor who does stuff like that? Wanna tell me exactly why you're hugging it?"

"ACK! Oh. MY. GOD!" Spinning around, and detaching myself from the hugging of the locker, I came face to face with the one and only Riku. Smacking him in the shoulder I glared playfully. "Don't _do_ that! You scared me half to death! What is it with everyone today! Huh? Are you people all out to get me today?" Cracking up in a fit, Riku shook his silver mane.

"Sora, I think you're crazy. Positively mad."

Ah yes. Calling people crazy got everyone very far in life. Really. It does. Smiling sweetly, I raised my hand up in offer. "Madness takes its toll, please pay the exact change."

Chuckling he checked his pockets. "Sorry Sora, no change on me."

Shrugging, I closed the locker and swung my book bag over my shoulder. Can't blame a guy for trying to make a living. I couldn't help laughing along with him. Laughter…its a catchy thing. Sort of like the milk and cereal song….

Shaking my head in an effort to not sing _the_ song, I smiled.

"So, Sora. Are you doing anything this weekend, mainly Saturday…which is tomorrow?"

Looking up in shock, well, only slightly in shock, I shook my head no. Well, my mouth formed the words 'no' and my head was just screaming NO! HELL NO! I AM FREE THIS WEEKEND! Well, it was screaming something along those lines any ways…

"Nope. Why?"

"Me and the guys all want to hang out with you on the island. Err, a…different…island."

Laughing I nodded. "Sure. I'd love to."

He smiled. "I'll pick you up tomorrow and I'll show you where the island is. I'd walk with you home…..but, I have to stay after school for detention…again. I borrowed money from my sixth period teacher and never paid her back."

Grinning, I shook my head. "Ah Riku, always, _always,_ borrow money from the pessimist; they never expect you to pay them back." Winking I waved.

He just laughed at me. "I'll keep that in mind. Bye Sora!"

"Bye." And know for the long walk home. Well, not really. On my way through the hall way I bumped into Seifer. But all he did was bare his teeth at me like some type of scary animal with rabies, foaming at the mouth and everything, and walk away. Grrr. I shall bite him one day. Feel my wrath!

I heard that he tends to stick his nose in other peoples business. Hmmm, now what were they, Seifer and his gang, called again… the 'Disciplinary Committee'? Oh well. He should know something though, he shall someday get punched for all that nosy-ish-ness….that's not a word is it?

Oh whatever.

I blame the lack of sleep. My thoughts were scaring me now. Must. Find. Something. To. Keep mind from wandering. Must…..

Pushing open the heavy oak doors, I sighed. I think the only day I got a good night of rest was when I fainted in school. Blushing I shook my head. It was embarrassing to be known as the 'kid who fainted' around school. I swear the news about it somehow spread like wild fire. Which is odd because no one was there but Riku…I think? And he didn't say anything about it, hell; he doesn't say anything about it to me! So why to other people? Hmmm, maybe I should look into that. I bet you there are secret hidden cameras or- ack! Brain wandering.

Oh wait…Seifer might have still been there…

Walking slowly down the street, I heard my voice being called. Spinning around, I was surprised to see none other than….

"Hey Sora!"

…her.

"Oh-uh. K-Kairi, was it….?" Oh crap. I'm blushing again. "W-what's up?" –and I was stuttering? What the hell is wrong with me? Besides everything…

"I was wondering. Ummmm, do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?"

I stared. I'm going crazy. Is she blushing? I went to say sure but caught myself just in time. "I, oh crap. I'd love to Kairi. Really I would. I.."

"It's okay, I understand…" She sighed, dejectedly. Hanging her head, she went to turn away.

Frantically I grabbed her wrist. I suddenly felt horrible. I never truly ever got to know her like I did Riku, or even the other guys I sat with at lunch due to me being sick for a week and her sitting at a different table during said lunch period. "I, I don't mean it like that. I'd love to. But Riku already asked me if I would like to hang with him. Would you like to come with us? I-I mean, that is, if you want to." Blushing like crazy I dropped her wrist. "I, oh sorry…"

She laughed. "Oh, Riku and I had made plans already to hang out on Saturday. I didn't realize he already invited you."

Blinking, I stopped. Well…that made things a bit…easier…

"He's practically my brother." She said, still laughing at my slightly confused face. I didn't realize they were that close seeing as they almost seemed to avoid each other during lunch. "I'll see you on Saturday!" She waved.

She quickly scurried off in her own direction, and I was still standing there not quite comprehending what happened here. Kairi and Riku…

Turning around I headed back into the direction of home.

I really need to get some sleep tonight……

* * *

ShadowedDarkness: Okay then. That was it…..I hoped you like it. And once again I am sincerely sorry for the delay. (SQUEEEEE!) yay! I wrote this having a sugar high ((hahaha, can you tell?)) Anywho's thank you for the reviews:

**Rouge solus:** hey. Okeyday. I'm sorry but I tried. Honestly I did.

**Sinister hope:** so sorry. Didn't think it was harsh (shrug) okeyday. And sorry.

**Squirrelgurl:** ACK! NO! (runs and hides behind Riku) don't hurt me! Back back you scary squirrel army! BACK I SAY! I DID WHAT YOUR MASTER WISHED! STAY BACK!

**Shounen-ai no Senshi: **wow. So glad that you liked it. Have a cookie (hands one over)

…**-**clicking the button is fun! Do it again. C'mon, you know you wanna!

**No name:** sorry if its confuzzling. Is this one too? Oh, thank you for the Sora plushie! (huggles) yay!

Alright. Thanks everyone. I think this is the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter so far. Wow. (cough cough) ya. THANKS EVERYONE! Lolz. Have fun…..don't be shy. Mr. Button wants to say hi!


	9. Wondering just what the hell happened

ShadowedDarkness: I am awesome, therefore I have brought you knew chapter! MOOO-HAAA!

Riku: ((whisper to Sora)) she's doing it again.

Sora: Sorry. I gave her candy today…

Riku: ((Rolls eyes))

ShadowedDarkness: ((Continues her rambling of nonsense in the corner of the room))

Riku: yup, okay. Heather owns absolutely nothing so no one can sue. If you sued, all you would get was a couple of pennies and some pocket lint.

Sora: Yuppers. Well, on with the story!

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

_It was dark, something I had grown accustomed to when I actually fell asleep, there was no light. Everything was pulled into a dark void. Nothing existed, nothing mattered. In fact, I no longer mattered, not here any way. This was the feeling that overwhelmed my senses. I wasn't really here. _

_But that wasn't right. Darkness can't exist without light. Right? As is light without darkness cannot be. So there has to be some type of light. Some form…_

_Eyes widening, I tried to sit up. I was here, here was a place! I was jerked back downwards by something that bound my wrists. The binding digging into my skin, pulling me back with twice as much force as I had lifted myself. Grunting, I pulled my wrist upward, only to have it slammed back down._

_And then there was laughter. I knew this sound. I heard it before. I know I had. Frustrated, I shook my head. But it wasn't coming; nothing was coming to me, nothing…_

"_A meaningless effort."_

…_except…_

"_One who knows nothing, can understand nothing."_

…_I know it…_

"_Tied to the darkness."_

_Crying out I shook my head. His voice was hypnotic in itself, but the words scared me. They threatened to unlock something that lay buried deep inside, long forgotten. I wanted to remember. I did. His voice interrupted all train of thought, but his words stirred something new…_

"_Soon to be completely eclipsed…"_

…_something that screamed dangerous… _

_Shivering I tried to pull my head away from the voice. That sound. I had wanted to remember, but now I wasn't so sure. Now, I was holding myself back. My past threatened to spill forth, threatened to break the damn, the wall that had been placed there. I had worked so hard to break it myself, and now that it was happening, I was having second thoughts._

"_There is so much to learn, you understand so little."_

_Biting my lip I tried to scream 'stop', but nothing came out._

"_A meaningless effort."_

_Those words told me exactly what I already knew. Everything I tried to do here, it was meaningless. Lying still, I tried to calm myself down. The feeling grew inside my chest. I vaguely understood that that feeling was panic._

"_One who knows nothing, can understand nothing."_

_I already knew this though. I didn't understand. I wanted too, but that didn't mean I didn't understand other things to come. I could understand, I could. But, maybe this was too much, too much to take in at one time. I wanted to remember bit by bit. Gradually… all at the same time might be a little overwhelming. _

"_The heart will return to darkness whence it came."_

_I felt an icy chill at these words, almost like a hand had run across my cheek. But it was gone as soon as it came. That coldness, that emptiness. It was the starting point of this void. _

"_Darkness is life's true essence…"_

_The voice faded off, the darkness gradually pulling away as did the panic. It deflated like a balloon. I hadn't noticed how suffocated I was until the veil was lifted. The cold shifting to another point in time. But the words echoed around my mind. The heart will return to darkness whence it came? Darkness is life's true essence? But…that can't be right. That can't be right only because the voice said it that way, so cold. The voice had been devoid of all feeling, all hope had been replaced by something almost vile as he spoke. Like a feeling of dread, the calm before the storm. Something was wrong; something was going to happen…_

_That's when I realized the atmosphere had shifted. _

_I was floating? No…I was falling. Falling through water, falling quickly, the light from above steadily fading…_

Jerking upwards I gasped. That was…weird…

Staring at the soft red glow from the digital alarm clock, I let my mind go blank. For the first time, I could remember a dream, and suddenly I didn't want to. I had almost remembered everything, I had almost understood. But I panicked?

Looking at the alarm clock, I blanched. It read 10:30…

That means…

"HEY SORA!" Came the muffled yell from outside. Glancing out of my window, conveniently placed right above my bed, I saw that Riku was standing there and waiting on the sidewalk with a very happy looking red head. Kairi.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!"

Jerking out of my bed I quickly turned on the light. Hold up…it was still dark. But it was ten, almost the afternoon. How could it still be dark out? Jumping back onto my bed, I leaned over and pushed up the heavy window. It was definitely dark. What the hell? Leaning over I called out of my window. "What's going on? Why's it still dark out?"

Smirking, Riku just shook his head. "Don't worry 'bout it!" he called upward. "The storm is going to pass right over us. There's only going to be a little rain, so we can still go to the island. I don't think you'll mind the rain _that_ much though…"

Blushing, I pulled away from the window. I forgot he knew me as the lunatic who dances in the rain. How I forgot that is beyond me. Quickly I pulled on my favorite hoodie. It's black and on the very back is a rose that's enclosed inside of a broken, bleeding heart with an arrow piercing its side. There's a ribbon attached to the arrow, and on top of the left side of the heart is a purple butterfly. But what got me was the saying. It read 'Happy Endings' in red crooked letters. Pulling on a pair of blood red shorts (you know, the ones that go past your knees…) and jamming my feet into a pair of black sneakers, I ran for the front door.

"Bye mom! Going out! Be back soon!" I yelled as I ran out of the door.

Running towards Riku and Kairi, The chains attached to my shorts clinking as I ran, I skidded to a halt.

"Well it's about time." Kairi sighed dramatically.

Grinning sheepishly, I shook my head. "Sorry, slept in late…" Saying that felt weird. I haven't slept well in so long that it was just kind of odd to say. Riku just smirked and nodded. "Yeah well, don't do it again Sora. Got it?" He teased, one finger poking my nose as he said 'got it'.

Swiping at his hand and blushing, I nodded. "Yeah yeah."

"Well, let's go then!" Kairi giggled pulling my wrist. I was suddenly doing this weird jog/trip thing to keep up with her while Riku laughed and quickly pulled into a jog beside us. Usually keeping up with someone is easier then this, but...yeah, I guess it's because she's pulling my wrist. Maybe that's why my mom could never keep up with me whenever I did this to her when I was younger…

Well, that solved one mystery of my early childhood…

Kairi suddenly stopped, letting go of my wrist and doubling over to catch her breath. Laughing she just gave me and Riku a mock glare. "Ya ya ya. Why do you guys have to be in such good shape?" Standing up she poked my in the stomach. "I don't get it, you're scrawny."

"Hey!" I cried indignantly, fending off the offending figure. I think I was just majorly insulted there. Blow to the ego much?

Riku just sort of stood there watching the little exchange with me and Kairi with amusement. Grabbing Riku I hid behind him and stuck out my tongue from around his waist at the-still-trying-to-attack-me-with-her-finger Kairi. Looking up at him I gave him the puppy dog eyes that no one can resist. "You don't think I'm scrawny do you?"

Pulling away from my grasp, he spun around and gave me a scrutinizing look. "You know, Kairi….I think you got a point."

Kairi burst into laughter. Blushing madly I cried. "Hey!"

"Alright. Fine, no more picking on him Kairi." Giggling she nodded. Right. I feel loved. We walked a short distance till we reached a small beach. A dock was on the far left and it held a series of small wooden boats. And that was exactly where we were headed.

"We'll help you build a boat of your own, for now you can come in a boat with me." Riku said gently, placing a hand on my shoulder and guiding me towards one of the boats. Nodding, I blushed at the hand that held firmly on my right shoulder. I know that we just met, but he seemed to get me all flustered with the simplest of actions. For example, the hand that was still on my shoulder.

Sitting on the wooden seat, thing, in the boat, Riku untied it from the dock and pushed the boat out some ways before hopping in himself. Grabbing the oars he started to row to this 'mysterious' island. I couldn't wait to get there! I was thinking about it all night until I fell asleep.

The boat made a 'thunk' sound as it hit up against another dock. Blinking and shaking myself out of my thoughts, I stared. Only word that came to mind was-"Wow…"

"Yup. It's pretty cool. No grown-ups are allowed on this island. It was dubbed the kids island a long time ago, before we were born. It's the official kid hang out for generations. We have all these things here. Over there-" he pointed to an island that stuck way up out of the water and was attached to the one I was just about to get on. "-that is my island." Looking up confused, he just laughed. "That's what everyone calls it 'cause if you can't find me, it's usually because I'm over there on that tree."

"Yup. He's always there." Jumping, I turned to see Kairi on the dock in front of me, a smile dancing across her face.

"WOAH! Don't do that!"

Giggling, she shook her head. "Well, get out of Riku's boat and we'll give you the grand tour of this place."

Smiling, I nodded. "That would be nice."

And they did. They showed me every nook and cranny of the island, even places they never showed any one else except for each other. That's when I realized how close they were. They truly were just like brother and sister…just like Kairi had said. And they were letting me into that tight knit circle of friendship that they had. I felt…moved…

"And this, this is the secret place." Kairi announced, leading me through a tunnel, that had been hidden by foliage, into a large cave like structure. Looking around, noticing all the pictures on the wall, I instantly fell in love. "We call it the secret place, but it's not much of a secret unless you're new to the island, or you're a grown-up. They never found this place, this was our own discovery."

"Yeah. All of the kids that are old enough on the island that live over here and don't think it's stupid come over here to hang out."

Twirling in a circle, I spotted the hole in the top of the ceiling and looked up at the dark clouds floating by. "This is sooooooooo awesome!" Looking back down, I noticed something that seemed way out of place. Taking a few steps forward, I realized what it was. "What's a door doing in here?" I wondered out loud, lifting one hand to run my hand against its smooth wooden surface. It honestly looked fairly new…

"Oh that? We really don't know. Nobody knows how it got in this place and the door is locked. It doesn't move or open up into anything. We once had a big hunt trying to find a key to open it…" Kairi said, walking over to stand next to me, her own hand coming up to trace its outline. "It's the wonder of the island."

Riku nodded. "Our best guess is that there's just a rock behind that thing." Shrugging he placed his hands behind his head. "It's nothing of too importance." Glancing down at his watch, he sighed. "Hey Kairi, don't you have to go home at 3:30?"

"Yeah? Why?" She asked, hand dropping from the door to turn and face her silver haired companion.

"Oh, no reason…" He shrugged, one hand waving through the air to brush off his earlier statement. "You just have exactly one minute to get there…"

"WHAT!" Kairi spun around and waved over her shoulder. "OH MY GOD! I GOTTA GO! BYE RIKU! SORA! WE'LL HANG OUT AGAIN SOMETIME!" She cried, already out of sight and completely out of the secret place.

"Oh, okay. Bye Kairi." Looking around the cave again, I smiled. This place was definitely awesome. I wasn't aware of Riku staring at me until five minutes later. Blushing, I met his gaze, only to look away at its sheer intensity. What was this feeling?

"You know. You really shouldn't hide your eyes like that."

I felt his hand suddenly lift my chin to meet his gaze. I couldn't look away. When did he get so close? Hadn't he been on the complete opposite side of the cave? His eyes were ablaze with there own fire, a passion that hadn't been there a few moments ago. His hand no longer rested under my chin, but traced the outline of it. His smooth hand was pulling itself gently across my cheek and the pads of his fingers brushed up against my lips. Leaning into the touch, I bit the inside of my lip. My stomach felt as though it was doing back flips and electric shocks seemed to flow from his touch.

And suddenly, it was gone…

A sound of frustration escaped my lips before I could stop it. Blushing, I opened my eyes. I hadn't realized that I had closed them in the first place.

"Don't hide your eyes Sora." He whispered softly.

I just nodded numbly. "O-okay…"

I watched as Riku slowly made his way out of the secret place. Silver hair flashed through-out the dim place. "It's about to rain soon. I'll wait for you in the boat."

I nodded, yeah. I don't now how long I stood there, my thoughts swirled confusingly through my brain. The only thing I could come up with was 'what just happened here?'

* * *

ShadowedDarkness: how was that? Better? Worse? I dunno, I think all my writing is bad, comment and tell.

Sora: Please? ((gives irresistible puppy eyes)) oh, and thanks for reviewing! ((waves))


	10. Move backwards through time

ShadowedDarkness: well, here comes another one ladies and gents. I dunno if it's longer, but it sure as hell took me a long time to write. Sorry about that everyone.

Sora: ((nods head))

Riku: Well…..

ShadowedDarkness: Oh right. I don't own anything in this story except for the pot and Brandon. ((grin)) my character. **Warning: **this _is_ a **shounen ai** fic. For people that don't understand, male/male pairings. If you don't like or it offends you in any way, don't read (Although I really wish for you to continue…it doesn't appear that often) Hope that clears some stuff up. Well, onto the story.

Sora: YAY!

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

Have you ever had the feeling as if all time has stopped? No, maybe that's the wrong way to word it. Because that's what I was feeling, only…backwards? Time sped up and I was left standing, still thinking, still wondering on what just happened. Was I deeply confused or what? Riku… 

What did he do to me?

I was still thinking when something wet landed on my head. A rain drop….? Oh!

Shaking my head, time finally seemed to speed up as I darted towards the docks. I didn't want to be responsible for making Riku soaked now did I? Actually….hmm, that might not be such a bad idea…I like the sound of a wet Riku….

Ack! My brain! I must stop thinking now! And I can't even blame lack of sleep!

I sped up, trying to get back to the dock before the sky opened up-oh, well a little late for that. When the lord said let there be rain, he really meant it. It was really coming down when I finally reached Riku. I was soaked, he was soaked, and anything else that was outside in this weather was definitely going to be soaked. Wet as dogs.

Grinning madly, I jumped into the boat. "Cast off skipper!"

"Ay aye cap'n!"

Untying the boat, Riku pushed off from the dock and started rowing like mad. I felt bad for him. I mean, I like the rain and all, but there's only a certain extent to liking it. Me, I could spend hours in the rain, but this was ridiculous. This was no rain, this was a down pour! Now imagine poor Riku… I don't think he even likes regular rain…

But….he likes me? The caress was still vivid in my mind. It had felt….good. The one side of my face still tingled from where the pads of his fingers had touched. I almost wanted him to...do it again? And now he was going to play it off like nothing ever happened? Was this all just a big joke to him?

Blinking, I shook my head. None of my confusion was Riku's fault.

"We're here. Now get out of the boat." Riku laughed, as I realized that we had indeed stopped. Looking up at the thoroughly soaked and smiling Riku I laughed along with him as he held out his hand for me.

Taking it I hopped out of the boat, landing ankle deep in water.

Pulling away from my thoughts, I quickly began to help Riku pull it far enough up shore. He said that he did it just in case the tide came up, they didn't want there boats drifting off seeing as they were hard work to make. Apparently others had the same idea seeing as most of them were right about where Riku had pulled up his.

But before we left, something was nagging at me in the back of my mind. "Hey. Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Weren't the others supposed to come to the island with us too today?"

Stopping, he nodded. "Yeah, but one look at the rain clouds and half of them decided they didn't want to go. They told me to tell you sorry, but I forgot to even mention it. Ummm, sorry?" He laughed sheepishly, one hand running though wet, silver strands.

Shaking my head while laughing, I smiled.

"I'll race ya."

"Huh?"

The next thing I knew was the lack of a silver haired teen beside me and wet sand flying in the general direction of my face. Ack! At dodge. "HEY! NO FAIR!" Sprinting after him, I laughed. "YOU CHEATED!"

Taking a glance over his shoulder, a smirk could be seen on his face. "YOU'RE TO SLOW!"

"I'LL GET YOU!" I cried, shaking my fist in the air at him as I ran.

I was finally catching up to him when he stopped. We were home. Glaring as best I could, I crossed my arms over my chest. "No fair."

Apparently I looked as harmless as a wet kitten for all he did was crack up laughing. "I'll see you later Sora." He said, placing one hand on my head and giving me an open palmed noogie before turning around. And with that, he was gone. Already inside of his house probably drying off like a normal person.

Still standing in the rain outside of both our houses, I let my fingers trail to the side of my face. He had played it off as if it was nothing. He acted as if nothing happened. Biting my lip I headed towards the house. I guess I couldn't blame him, I did too.

In truth…it probably had been nothing…

Oh now he had me all confused…

Running a hand through my dripping hair, I sighed. Reaching for the doorknob with my other hand, I opened the door….

…and was greeted with total silence until a rather large crash sounded from upstairs, a.k.a- my room.

Running up the narrow steps, I pulled open my bedroom door to find my mother's hand sticking out from underneath a pile of boxes. "Ack! MA!" quickly grabbing her hand, I pulled her up out of the mess she had some how gotten herself into.

"Thanks dear." She laughed sheepishly, brushing of her now slightly dusty clothes, she smiled.

"What are you doing?" I asked accusingly.

Smiling she pointed to the empty boxes. "I was just un-packing the rest of your things. You accidentally left some of your boxes in my room."

"Ma….."

"Hmmm?"

Crossing my arms, I cocked my head to the side. "I thought you finished unpacking your room when I was sick?"

Laughing nervously, she backed up some. "Err, about that…"

"MA! I said I would help you!" I cried in disbelief. She never asked me to help her! She was going to kill herself through stress and over work!

"I know, I know." Sighing she dropped her hands in defeat. "But I wanted you to have fun." Tucking the hair that had escaped from her loose pony-tail, she smiled. "I really did finish today. All you can do is take these out to the garbage later."

Walking over, I slowly helped her stack the boxes inside of each other and pushed them into a corner of my some what empty room. We weren't going to throw them out, we both knew that. She pulled me into a tight embrace before slowly backing up. Ruffling my still dripping hair she grinned. "I bet you tracked water all over this house."

Smiling sheepishly, I shook my head. "Sorry…"

"Oh go get changed." Pushing me back down the steps and towards the bathroom, she laughed.

"But-" my sentence was cut off as a towel was thrown into my face.

"Shut up. I'll clean up the water." Grinning she turned away. "Dry off before you get sick. Again. And take a shower, you stink!" She teased, one hand coming up to wave in front of a wrinkled up nose.

Stinking out my tongue at her re-treating back, I closed the door just as a pillow hit it. Sighing, I dropped the towel on top of the toilet bowl before I kicked of my sneakers in the corner. Undressing, I smiled. My mother, actually step-mom, was more like a sister or a best friend then anything else. Honestly, she acted my age. She was slightly taller then me, curly cinnamon-brown hair, and beautiful amethyst eyes. She was built almost exactly like me. If it wasn't for the eyes, I would have been convinced that she was my real mother.

Frowning I jumped inside of the shower and turned on the hot water. Maybe that was why I never really wanted her to do anything for me. She worked to hard. She was currently working four jobs just to keep this house and put food on the table. This house was the smallest on the block and it still cost her lot. But even so, she wouldn't let me get a job to help her.

Letting my mind wander away from my mom, my thoughts found them centered around a certain silver haired teen.

He was…confusing beyond all reason. He acted different around me then when I'm in a big group of people. He was…sweat. Shaking my head I sighed.

Even if he did like me, it didn't really matter. For starters, I am _not_ gay. I have nothing against gay people…it's just that I'm not gay. I liked girls. Plain and simple. I walk the straight and narrow path through life. But that didn't help me in my confusion. I just don't understand why it hurt so much…

Massaging my head with the shampoo, I quickly rinsed it out of my hair before picking up the soap.

….it had hurt when he wouldn't even acknowledge that he did something. Sighing I rinsed of my body before turning the knob. Stepping out and grabbing the towel I shook my head. I was thinking to deeply into it. Like I said, I wasn't gay so what did it matter?

Hell, maybe Riku wasn't even. It wasn't like he kissed me or anything, maybe he did that to all his friends. What the hell did I know, it's not like I ever had really close friends before.

Wrapping the fluffy towel around my waist, I opened the door and slipped up the steps. It was still kind of embarrassing when your mother saw you only half dressed. Truthfully, I don't like anyone seeing me half dressed. I always wear some kind of shirt even when I go swimming. I don't really understand the embarrassment, but I'm assuming it's something that happened to me when I was little. Shaking my head, I growled. Who was I kidding? I was afraid of being seen without my shirt on. It was something I shouldn't be afraid of.

Changing into some dry clothes, I plopped effortlessly down onto my bed. Curling up into a ball I sighed. Staring up at the ceiling I sighed. I seam to be doing a lot of that lately huh? Maybe if I tried to remember…closing my eyes, I searched my brain for maybe finding one simple answer to a silly question, to a stupid irrational fear.

_Spinning in a circle, I smiled. "watch'ya think Bwandon?" _

_A brown haired teen rolled his eyes before smiling down fondly. "I think you need to get out of that lisp, you're too old for that now. What are you….7 now?"_

_Folding my arms across my chest I shook my head indignantly. "EIGHT!" Launching myself at the older teen, I tackled him to the ground._

"_AHHhhh! No! I'm being attacked by an evil monster. Help me! Oh please won't someone help me?" he threw his arm across his eyes for emphasis. _

_Sitting Indian style on his stomach I giggled. "Nope. You awe doomed fowevew!" _

_Opening his one eye, he grinned devilishly. "Wanna bet?"_

"_ACK! NO!" I was suddenly thrown down to the ground. But it wasn't Brandon above me. Blinking, I realized I definitely wasn't eight anymore. _

_The teen above me had piercing sea green eyes and dazzling silver hair. It was….Riku….and he was straddling me..._

_Blushing I looked up._

_Leaning forward, he went down by my ear and whispered softly in it. His warm breath against my skin making shivers run up my spine. "Wanna bet?"_

"Agh!" Sitting up, I took a quick look around the room before sighing. T'was only a dream, thank god. That definitely was an uncomfortable position. Holy shit….

"Sora! Dinner time!"

Dragging a shaky hand through my hair, I nodded. Right, food. Food was a good thing. It was what kept all living things on this earth alive. Or was that water? Or maybe it was air…..

And who the hell was Brandon?

"SORA!"

"COMING!"

And with that I ran downstairs; my head buzzing with even more confusion then it had been earlier. Sitting down at the table, my mother smiled.

"I'll be leaving for work in a few minutes, Make sure you wash the dishes."

Smiling I nodded. "Sure thing Ma."

Grabbing a fork I shoveled as much food in my mouth as possible.

Laughing she poked my cheeks. "What are you a chipmunk?"

Swatting her hands away, I swallowed. "Don't you have to go to work?" She laughed and I just kept staring. "Ummmm. Mom?" I knew this wasn't a good time, but I had to know.

"Hmmm?" She paused, looking up even though she was in the middle of shoving her arms through her jacket and hopping up and down on one foot trying to put on her shoe at the same time. Smiling I shook my head. She really was like a little kid. "Never mind."

"Well, be good." Kissing the top of my forehead, she was gone.

Blushing and putting down my fork I shook my head. Eh? Tell that to my thoughts.

* * *

ShadowedDarkness: oh my god I am so sorry for not writing this sooner! I got major writers block. Which is also the reason on why this chapter sucks. ((shrug)) ah welz...

Riku: ((rolls eyes))

Well, I guess I have to explain some things. I wasn't exactly clear I guess….

**KairiQueen: **Yeah. ((gives sheepish grin)) if it makes you feel any better, I changed the name. I realized right after you said that that was why that last name seemed to click so well. I read that story before, it used to be one of my favorites until I lost track of the chapters. I just want to say thanks for pointing that out for me. I don't want to be accused for taking someone else's stuff. So thanks.

**No name: **I'm sorry if you didn't realize that this was that type of story. I guess I never really put anything on top as a warning. Next time I'll put it in big bold letter. ((grin)) you no confuzzled any mores I hope.

**Greyspark: **giggle ((does the boogie with)) glad your happy!

**Skweeshy: **((blushies)) glad you like it. ((grin))


	11. What's happening?

ShadowedDarkness: well heloo everybody. I'm back ((grin)) and I have a new chapter for ya. Hope you like it, so enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** le sigh. I have yet to own Kingdom hearts….I will eventually, but right now I don't. So don't sue unless all you want is a few shiny pennies. ((holds out hands)) see! I saved up five of them!

**Warning: **yes this _is_ a **shounen ai** fic. For those who don't understand, this is a **male/male** pairing. Don't like, don't read. ((shrug)) Tis my only suggestion for you.

_Italics_flash backs.

Anywho's, onto the story!

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

Brandon, Brandon, Brandon…. 

….who the hell was Brandon?

He was all that I could think about for the past two nights, all that I could think about now. Drumming my fingers on my desk, I groaned. WHO WAS BRANDON?

"So…who's Brandon?"

Jumping I think I spun around so fast that I probably made other people dizzy. Oh my god, heart attack. Staring into see green eyes, I frowned. "What did you say?"

"Who's Brandon?" Riku repeated, gesturing down at my open notebook. Looking down I blushed. Brandon was written all across the page. Sometimes in cursive, block letters, printed; up, down, sideways, zigzag. Wowzers... obsession much?

"Umm, I really….don't…know…." The answer to his question sounding slightly odd, even to my own ears. If you didn't know the person, why have his name written all across you're notebook? Letting my head drop onto the desk with a thump, I sighed. This was the solution to my brain cramp. Every time you hit your head, you lose a brain cell, no brain cells, no brain cramp. Brilliant, ne?

"Oh...someone you met online?" His tone of voice sounded different…almost... was that jealousy? Nah, couldn't be.

"It's not like that. I didn't meet him online. It's just, I don't know, I…I …I feel like I should know him from somewhere. I just, I dunno." Lifting my head, I stared into his eyes. I don't understand anymore. Can you help me Riku? Can you tell me who he is? Of course not, why would you know someone who doesn't exist?

"What do you mean you don't know?" He questioned in an almost clip tone. His mouth drew in a thin line, eyebrow raising.

Was he angry at me because I couldn't answer his question? He probably thought that I was lying to him. Whatever, I was not in the mood for someone else's mood swings besides my own. "I mean exactly what I said. How do I know someone that doesn't exist?"

Silence.

Well, that shut him up. "I'm sorry Riku, I just…." Dropping my head back onto the desk, I winced. Owie… that really does hurt….I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry…."

There was the usual scraping of chairs as everyone sat down as the teacher slowly walked into the room. It was now first period, the time for utter boredom and, in my case, hell.

"MR. KOISHII!" Came the expected cry as my _favorite_ substitute of _all time_ came into the room, purse banging down on the desk in her agitation. Gods…how long would it be before Will came back to teach this class?! He'd been out longer then me for goodness sake! Was he seriously and mortally ill or something? I truly hope he wasn't…

Waving my hand in the air dismissively I sighed. "I know, I know... detention."

A few snickers went around the room, but I didn't really care. For god's sake I never even did anything. I still wanted to know when this sub would be leaving though. Annoying lady must die. I could just see it now. My hands wrapped around her neck and stabbing her over and over with a plastic spork…

"Umm, Sora?" Looking up, I looked over at the amused face of Riku. "Are you okay?"

Wha-? Blinking, I suddenly realized that I had been stabbing my poor unfortunate notebook with my pencil. Poor thing. Grinning sheepishly, I nodded. "Eh-he, he, he...yeaaaah…"

No, I don't think I was…

Putting my pencil down and slowly pushing the abused notebook to the side, I looked over at the board and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of first period (thank god!), I practically sprinted to the door. Only to find myself be pulled in the opposite direction of where my feet should have been moving. Instead of heading towards the door, I was moving towards the teacher's desk.

Blinking, I placed my hand on the desk to stop myself from toppling over.

"Sora, is there something wrong? You come here everyday practically exhausted. At first I thought it was just to spite me, I thought you were another one of those trouble students. But asking around I found out that you were actually quite bright; a nice and considerate student…" I blinked in surprise at the hand that was suddenly on my shoulder, but mainly the surprise came from the face that was attached to that hand. The sub didn't just hate me, what? "Is there something… wrong?"

Oh yes teacher, there's something wrong. I don't remember my past, I'm having dreams that I can't remember, I know a boy that I don't think exists, I think my best friend was hitting on me, and know I think he's mad at me. Like I would tell her that.

Slowly shaking my head no, I moved away from the hand on my shoulder. "I, I have to go. I'll be late to my next class…" I could almost feel her frown on my back.

Moving towards the door, I smiled slightly when the teacher called after me that I didn't have detention. That was a plus.

I think I made it half way down the hall way when I was intercepted by none other then Riku. And once _again_ I found myself going in the complete opposite direction from where I wanted to go. Right, left, down the stairs, another left, right, right….and suddenly we were outside. I found myself quickly being dragged away from school.

What was Riku doing? Wasn't this like, oh I don't know, skipping school?

"Okay…"

Taking in my surroundings, I realized that we were in the park. The same park and same clearing where I first met him. This was such a beautiful place.

"Sora…what's going on?" His tone was demanding, pulling me out of my thoughts, making my eyes connect with his sea green.

His green eyes bore into my own. Turning away, I shook my head. "Nothing's going on. What do you mean?" Biting my lip I dropped my head and stared at the ground.

"The teacher's right. You always come in tired. You have circles under your eyes." He said, that demanding tone still in place, but I could hear his concern playing behind his words.

Shrugging, I glared at the ground. "So what? I haven't been sleeping well lately." Kicking at the ground, I started when I felt a cool hand slide down my face.

_I stared up wide eyed at Brandon's pale face. "Bwandon? What awe you doing?"_

Shaking my head, I stared at Riku's face. Taking in a deep breath, I pulled away. "What's it to you?"

"Sora, you're my friend. I care. I want to know if something's wrong." He leaned forward and gently pulled my face up to look at him. "I don't want you to…"

"…_cry. Don't cry Sora. It'll only hurt for a moment." _

"…keep anything from me. Not if it's making you lose sleep." Riku sighed softly.

I found myself staring into his eyes again. I was losing myself in them, and I knew that. I knew if I kept staring into those eyes I would drown, but suddenly drowning didn't sound so bad. Actually, it sounded really nice…

Biting my lip, I went to take a step back but was pulled into a loose embrace. His arms circled my waist and rested gently on the small of my back. Closing my eyes I leaned into the hug. There was a small stinging sensation in the back of my eyes. I was crying….?

_I was crying. Gripping onto the almost lifeless body, I cried. "Don't leave me! Please!"_

Shaking my head, I pulled away from the hug. Running my hands shakily through my hair, I felt the sob pass my lips. Why was I crying? Why was I crying?

"_Don't leave me…"_

Because they left me? Because _he_ left me. Wait, who was he? I jerked away from Riku's grasp, taking in deep shuddering breaths. My skull was pounding, as mumbled words and images flashed through my mind. Gripping my head in my hands, I back pedaled to the edge of the clearing. I had to leave. I had to go. Spinning around I sprinted through the trees, down the path, out of the park. And I kept going, I wouldn't stop, couldn't stop.

Before I knew it I was hastily putting my key into my front door, my hands shaking terribly. The images were flashing faster through my mind, the voices growing in velocity, intensity…

Finally I got the key to fit in the lock, twisting it I opened the front door and closed it behind me, hastily I ran up the stairs to my room and threw myself onto the bed. Why was I crying? Why was I crying?

The voices and images grew louder, grew faster. I lay there gasping for breath.

_Cold dead eyes stared up at the night sky. Gripping the body I cried. Why was she leaving me? Why was **he** leaving? "Don't go! Please…"_

_Burying my head into the unmoving body, I sobbed. Why? Why her…Why him…?_

_Why'd they take him away?! My brother…_

_Oh gods my chest hurt. They took him! They took him! THEY TOOK HIM!!!_

"_SORA!"_

_Looking up, I suddenly found cold Amber eyes. Cold amber eyes glinting demonically in the dying light. Dying, just like her…_

Sobbing, I covered my eyes. What was happening to me? Was I finally remembering? Was I finally remembering?

I wish I wasn't…..

I really hope I'm not….

* * *

ShadowedDarkness: Whelp, hope you liked it! It took me a while. ((sighs happily)) this story finally seems to have a plot! FINALLY!

Riku & Sora: ((stare))

ShadowedDarkness: well, thank you for all the loverly reviews everyone!

**Tsuki: **tee hee ((grin)) glad you like.

**Luvable14:** oh yes. Definitely agree with you, Sora hotter.

Riku: Hey! I resent that! ((glare))

((giggle)) hope you continue to like my story. ((smile))

**hurkydoesntknow:** well, I guess I should have said it, but that was a flash back. ((shrug)) I dunno. I made him have like a lisp thing going when he was littler. Hope that clears it up a bit for you.

**Lordkagome:** ((grabs cookie)) MINE! Well, anywho's. He's the chapter you asked for! ((grin)) hope you enjoyed it.

**PlayingWithFire:** wowzers. I get that all the time, you get so into the story…and there's no more. I hate when that happens. ((giggle)) sorry! But glad you liked it! Wh0ot wh0ot! Both of them are _fine_! riku and sora that is. ((grin))

**Kai's Phoenix:** Ahhh! CALL OFF THE FROGS! CALL OFF THE FROGS! Lolz. Hope you like this one ((grin))

**DancingMistress:** ((grin)) glad you like.

**KairiQueen:** You didn't sound offensive, trust me. I'm really glad you told me so I could fix it. And of coarse I care if you update! You're updating. On my story. Which makes me very happy ((grin)) and Thank you. Honestly. Thanks. ((smile))

Well, thanks again for all the reviews! Now…all you need to do is press that itty bitty button over there and you'll make me very happy! JA NE!


	12. Like static

ShadowedDarkness: Well peoples, I'm back with another one of my loverly chapters…

Riku: That's a load of crap.

ShadowedDarkness: ((gives death glare)) …shut up. Ahh, as I was saying. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Mesa own nothing, ya? You can check…but I'm pr-e-tty sure that I don't own anything. Last time I checked, my parents owned everything that I 'own'… Therefore I own nothing…

**Warning:** This story _is _a shounen-ai story. For those who don't understand, this is a **male/male** coupling. If you don't like it, the easiest thing would be to leave…but…((Puppy eyes)) Please don't leave! If you skip those parts, there's still a pretty good plot. Besides, I don't mind flames ((grin)) they're amusing, and they keep me warm when it's cold. Lolz. Enjoy!

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

Cracking open one heavy eye, I groaned. It was now six in the afternoon, or so claimed the obnoxious red numbers flashing on my alarm clock. It's going to be all over the news. I can just see it now… my mother is just going to flip when she finds out, flip that I skipped school, and the headlines will read: 'Boy dead! Found Strangled to Death by Angry Mother!' on it…In big bold letters… 

I wonder if any one would come to my funeral…

It'll be such a sad funeral. Poor Sora, life came to an abrupt end one fine day. Such a shame he never remembered his past though.

Jarring myself out of those thoughts, I sighed. That's not exactly true though now is it? I can remember a person that probably doesn't exist, a dead body, someone leaving me (brother?), and cold amber eyes. Clears up everything don't it? Seriously, if my mind isn't playing tricks on me, I had one messed up child hood. I don't want a messed up child hood! NO!

The ringing of the telephone slowly brought me out of my oh so loverly thoughts. They really are though aren't they? So depressed and emo like…damnit! I don't want to be emo!

I didn't want to get up off my bed quite yet though. Letting it ring through, I smiled when the person probably hung up in annoyance. I love lazy people who don't like to leave messages.

The blaring sound of '**Brrrring! Brrrrrrring!', **my telephone, just killed my happy bubble.

Growling deep in my throat, I stuffed the pillow over my head in annoyance. Persistent people, gotta hate'em. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I threw the pillow across the room before getting up. Now I had to run all the way _downstairs_ just to get the phone.

Picking up the receiver in annoyance, I forced myself to sound polite. "Hello?" Wow, I sounded extremely nice at the moment. Like I was happy…which I'm not.

"Sora?" Blinking in confusion at the voice on the other line, I frowned. I never gave my phone number out to anyone…last time I checked…

"Umm. This is he…?" Biting my lip, I sighed inwardly. I never liked silence. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry." Blinking in confusion, I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it. Someone help! I have an alien on the phone telling me he's sorry! What the crap?!

Pushing the phone back against my ear, I sighed. "I'm sorry? Sorry for what? Do you have the right phone number?"

"Sora, it's me... Riku. And I'm sorry for making you cry. Was it something I said? I didn't mean to. I tried ringing the door bell a few times but no one answered me. Are you mad at me? Please…don't hang up…."

Shaking my head no, I realized he couldn't see me. We were on the phone after all. He sounded so desperate. I bit my lip; did he really think that I was mad at him? And here I was worried that he was mad at me. "No, I'm not mad at you."

"Oh…then what's wrong?" He wondered softly.

I smiled slightly at his concern. "Nothing. I swear, okay? How do I put this? I'm just over emotional is all."

The short laugh on the other line made me feel better. I felt guilty for making him think that I was mad at him.

"Just one more thing."

"What?" Cocking my head to the side, I stared at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing ever. It was interesting…I never noticed that there was a coffee stain on it. Hmmmm, when did that get there?

"Can I come over?"

Well, that wasn't… expected. "Ummmm, sure…if you want to…"

"Cool. Be over in a sec!"

And suddenly I found myself holding the phone to my ear with that annoying voice that said 'This line has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again.', and the door bell ringing, signaling that my guest had arrived.

Quickly hanging up on the recording I ran in my socked feet towards the door and pulled it open. There stood Riku in all his glory. You know, he really does look good in black….brings out those startling aqua eyes and that magnificent silver hair.

"You lied to me." He growled darkly.

Wait a minute…"What?" Staring up at the suddenly angry face of Riku confusedly, I cringed. Eeep, Riku looked scary when mad!

"You lied to me." I found myself pushed backwards into the house, the door shut forcefully, and poor me being pushed into the small couch roughly. And when I say small, I mean like it could fit one and a half people…only. "You lied to me, I thought you said nothing was wrong!"

"Nothing is wro-" I tried, but he cut me off angrily.

"Oh don't give me that crap. You look like you got run-over by a bus."

Cringing at the anger in his voice, I looked down into my lap. I was surprised when Riku slid down into the couch next to me. Well, what do you know, it can fit two people! His hand slid towards my face and lifted my chin up. We locked eyes. I oddly feel like I did this once before…

His other hand came up to rub at my cheek, "You've been crying." He whispered softly. All anger was gone, replaced by something soft, and caring.

Something in my stomach fluttered. I found my eyes were closing on there own. Shaking my head, I tried to come up with at least one coherent thought. "Y-yeah…"

Suddenly he seemed a little close. I could feel small puffs of warm air gently caressing my cheek.

"Why?"

I let my eyes slipped close. I couldn't think, everything suddenly seemed fuzzy…

"…_It's like watching static on the TV." Brandon said softly, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You want to fix it, but sometimes you can't."_

_Blinking, I looked up. "What do you mean Bwandon?"_

"_I'm sorry Sora…"_

_Soft warm lips slowly came in contact with my own. Blinking confusedly up at the older teen, I felt the strong arms encircle my waist. His mouth moved against my own, his tongue coming out to flick at my chapped lips every-now and then. _

_I let my eyes close, it felt…nice…_

_I gasped as a hand slowly crawled up my shirt. Without warning, Brandon's tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring the small cavern. Moaning softly, I blushed. This felt more then nice…_

_Brandon slowly pulled away. Opening my eyes, I felt my blush increase. When had I wound up on the floor? "Bw-bwandon…?"His hands slowly traveled across my chest. _

"_I'm sorry Sora…"_

_Suddenly I felt it. My mind went fuzzy. I stared up at Brandon's slightly blurry face._

"_I'm sorry Sora, I'm so sorry." He whispered softly. "I had to .I'm sorry..." He whispered, slowly kissing up my neck. "I'm so, so sorry."_

"_Bu-but…y-you di-didn't…ahhh!" I cried out as pain slowly spread through my stomach. Brandon slowly stood up. _

"_But I did Sora…I betrayed you…**He** knows…"_

_Clutching my stomach, I curled up in a ball. It hurt, it hurt so much. I didn't understand. Did Brandon do this to me? I thought he was my friend…He? He knows? He who? What does he know? "Nnngh!" I clenched my teeth. Oh gods it hurt!_

"_Sora!" _

_I opened watery eyes to see who called me. But I couldn't see, everything was dark…_

"_SORA!" _

Gasping, I found myself being shaken by a very upset looking Riku. I was on the floor beside the couch, Riku next to me, me partly lying in his lap. Well, this is a nice position to be in…

"Y-you just collapsed on me!"

I tried to sit up, but I found I couldn't. "I-I'm so-sorry." I whispered. It hurt to speak for some reason. I groaned, my stomach hurt…

"You can't lie to me anymore, what's going on Sora?"

* * *

ShadowedDarkness: Weeeeeeeell….that's it so far ((grin)) I couldn't help it…it just seemed like the perfect ending. Anywho's thank you for all the reviews. I would say thanks individually….but I'm leaving now to go see star wars! Wooo! Yall know Yoda rocks! ((pulls out light saber and twirls in circles making 'shing' noises)) woo! Lolz. But thank you for reviewing **Kori Tenshi, classy raven**(X2- you reviewed twice!)**, no name, and kawaii neko-jin lover! **

Now for all you peoples…review…if you don't, I got my connections. I'll sick Darth Vader on you! MWahahahahaha! (Reviewers…I know your father!)

Sora: ((stare))

Riku: The hell?


	13. This is what we call snapping

ShadowedDarkness: Alrighty everyone. I'm back. Seeing as I took so long to actually get this up, lets skip the intro and the disclaimer junk. If you really want to read it just go back to the last chapter. But ya, Enjoy the story!

Sora: Hai! Have fun!

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

"You can't lie to me anymore, what's going on Sora?" 

I opened my mouth to say something to him, something to the effect of 'Nothing's wrong Riku…' but I knew he wouldn't buy it. Groaning, I tried to roll over, my stomach hurt. Why did it hurt so much?

"Sora…please? I want to help…." He pleaded softly.

Somehow I managed to sit up. Pushing myself away from Riku, I leaned against the couch. What was I going to tell him? The truth? YA, okay. Who would believe me? Most definitely _not_ him. I sighed. Maybe I should tell him the truth. If he doesn't believe me, then whatever. He'll just think that he has a psycho path for a friend…

…

Well, he might already have a few of those. Cough Selphie cough.

Letting out another sigh I looked down at my socked feet. Hey, I'm wearing two different socks…..knocking my feet together, I shook my head. There's no place like home, there's no place like home? "I don't really know…"

"Hu?" Riku looked at me confused. "How do you not know?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest in obvious disbelief.

"Well," Still looking at my two different socks, I paused. Choosing my words carefully, I tried again to continue that thought. "Like my notebook…with that name written all over it. I, I don't know who that is. For all I know he might not even exist, but that name keeps popping up in my head. That name….and…a-a face. He's an image in my mind that just keeps coming back to me." Glancing over at Riku, I noticed that he still seemed slightly lost.

Sliding my eyes back to my feet, I continued. "When I met you, I felt like I knew you. Like I met you before. It wasn't your facial features and it wasn't your hair that jumped out at me, it was your eyes. I know those eyes. I felt like I knew them, knew you. I got the same feeling with Seifer. Only nothing jumped out at me with him. I just…knew him?"

"I'm not… quite following you… Sora…" Riku said slowly.

"Truthfully, I'm not quite following myself. But, to put it simply, I don't remember anything. Well maybe that's not quite correct… I can remember the here and now, the present, but my past is just a blur. I can remember what the town was like before I moved here. I can remember the people and that I liked where I lived, but I also remember not knowing what I did for a month out of my life while there. I don't know what happened. I woke up one morning with my friends looking down at me and talking about me. I woke up not understanding why I was no longer welcome in that town. I didn't know. It was just like the town before that, and the town before that, and the town before that. I couldn't remember what happened. But before I can even remember moving around, skipping from town to town, I don't remember anything before that. I don't know who my real parents are. I don't live with my real mother, that's my foster mother; I don't think I ever told you that. We do look kind of similar after all. But besides that, for all I know, I might have known a Brandon, I might have known you. Hell, I might have known Seifer in some point in time. But I wouldn't know because I don't remember."

Closing my eyes, I continued. "Ever since I came here, ever since I met you, I've had nightmares. Nightmares, no…memories, about my past. Sometimes I can't remember what I had just dreamed about. Sometimes the dreams will scare me half to death and what scares me even more is that I can't even remember why. Sometimes I can remember them...but those times are far and in between. And when I can remember them, I wish I hadn't. They seem real Riku. It feels like I'm remembering something from long ago. Sometimes I'll lapse when people are talking to me. I'll here a completely different conversation. I, it…i-it scares me. It scares me Riku…more than anything."

I kept my eyes clenched shut. God, putting that into words made me really sound like a psycho path. Maybe I am. Bringing up my hands I furiously rubbed at my eyes to get rid of the burning sensation behind them. I refused to cry, refused. Not in front of Riku, I couldn't.

Laughing softly I leaned my head back against the couch. "God I sound crazy."

Silence filled the room. I hate silence. It always brings some other uncomfortable emotion with it. It makes a person nervous, it prolongs the agony, and it seems to stretch out time itself. More importantly, it makes for a very uncomfortable wait.

"So…that was, you were…remembering something?" Riku finally managed to choke out.

I stared dully up at the ceiling. "I honestly don't know. I might have been."

"And earlier….in the park…" He said slowly, quietly.

He wasn't even asking anymore, He could figure it out on his own. He could piece all of it together, he was smart.

"And in the nurses' office when you had the fever….now…"

I nodded. "Ya…"

"Why didn't you tell me all of this earlier?" I was surprised when I felt my shoulders jerked forward. Eyes shooting open, I stared into angry see green eyes. When the hell did he move! "Damnit Sora, you should be able to tell me these things!" As I stared into his eyes I noticed something foreign in them…confusion? Fear?

Narrowing my eyes, I glared. "I did didn't I? I told you. What's your problem?"

"Why didn't you…

_..tell me Sora!"_

Blinking in confusion, I tried to pull myself out of Riku's grip. "Listen, look. I'm sorry if you're mad at me for not telling you, but think about it! If you finally found someone that you would like to call your best friend, would you scare them off with some psycho story of there life?" I didn't mean to, but the last part of that sentence came out as me yelling at Riku.

His arms slowly fell away from my shoulders. Finally I had to look away. He was going to leave me. Just like that person in my dream. My memory?

"I'm sorry Sora…" He whispered.

I looked up confused. What was he sorry for? Well, besides yelling at me? I watched as Riku slowly stood up. No…

…he was going to leave me…

"I...I got, got to go….yeah." I watched as he slowly walked towards the door. His face showed no emotion anymore, his eyes...they were blank. "You're right, it is a story that's kind of…hard to believe…"

I stared in disbelief as Riku walked out and shut the door behind him. He, he didn't believe me? He didn't…I felt the sting as the tears finally fell down my face. After he made a big commotion of me not telling him sooner… he just doesn't believe me?!

I stood up and looked out of the window. I watched as he walked into his own house. And suddenly, I didn't feel sad anymore…I felt anger. Whipping my head away from the window I let out a frustrated scream. Who the hell did he think he was?!

It felt good to finally let it out. I did it again, and again, and again…I destroyed anything I could get my hands on. The photographs, the only glass figurine that we owned… I ran through the house, braking things. Finally I found the glass plates.

I grabbed one and threw it on the floor. The sound of shattering glass filled the air, a tinkling sound made as each shattered shard hit the floor. I growled. "I" grabbing another plate. "Hate" I threw that one to the floor. "MY LIFE!" I broke another one, and another one, and another one…

I didn't even hear them walk in…

"SORA!"

Ignoring the distressed voice I continued my task of breaking all of the plates in the house.

"SORA STOP! STOP!" I felt my hand grabbed in mid throw and my mother finally came in view. She wrapped both her arms around me. "Stop…its okay. You're alright…" I stared over my mother's shoulder at the hand that held my wrist. Attached to that hand was a man.

A man with brown hair, grey eyes, and a scar that ran across his nose…like Seifer…

Averting my gaze I stared blankly at the wall as my mother hugged me tighter.

And suddenly I felt it. There, in the back of my mind, there was a small fuzzy feeling. Almost like, like static…Unlike in my dream, my memory, it didn't hurt. I… liked it….

…and somehow I knew that was a bad thing….

* * *

ShadowedDarkness: Thank you for your wonderful reviews **Kawaii Neko-jin Lover **and **sinister hope.**

Sora: (sniffle) ya…

Riku: awwwww, it's alright Sora. People will review.

ShadowedDarkness: Alright. Ummm, please review (gives puppy eyes) I'm begging you! My self-esteem is dwindling for this story. I'm losing that spark, that warm fuzzy feeling you get when people review on your story. So, please review? I'll give you Sora plushies!


	14. Figments of the imagination, yeah right

**ShadowedDarkness:** I'm so sorry that it took me this long to get this out. I ran into some major writers block. Now because I'm sure no one wants to talk to me at the moment, I'll skip everything and let you just read. On with the story (smile)

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

Breathing deeply, I buried my head into the soft pillows on my bed. My mother sat down heavily next to me. 

"Do you mind telling me what the hell that was all about?" She growled. She was angry, but I could hear the worry that lay hidden in the background. After all, I did trash the house. I smiled into the pillow. Honestly, I didn't regret doing that either. It was a bit weird, but I didn't care. That static-y feeling in the back of my mind seemed to grow at those thoughts.

Wincing, I rolled over to face my mom. I was afraid of this feeling in me. I was terrified. I was _Angry_! I was angry at Riku, that liar! And I was angry at _her!_ Who the hell was that guy! And why the HELL was he with my MOTHER!

Sitting up, I glared over at her. "Who is that guy downstairs?" It came out as a whisper, a calm question. But inside I was bursting with rage, a rage I have never felt before coursing through me. That static-y feeling seemed suffocating; all it was doing was fueling my frustration and anger, why wouldn't it go away? Why was it here? Why was that man here? "WHY IS HE HERE?!"

My mother glared back, her own angry expression crossing over her face. "Don't you dare switch this conversation around to make _ME_ feel guilty Sora!"

"Well then, out with it! Who the _HELL_ is that guy!" I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. She was keeping things from me!

"Sora!" She cried, exasperated.

"I want to know! Why is he in our house! Why was he with you?!" I growled dangerously.

"He's in our house because I invited him in, and his name is Leon, he works with me… Sora, enough about me, what's wrong? What's going on, you're never like this..." She trailed off; her arms went around me for the second time that day. And just like that, I felt calm. The anger subsided as she let me rest into her shoulder. "I want to know that as well. Please tell me, you can tell me, I'm your mom." She whispered softly, soothingly, a small smile on her face.

I felt myself stiffen at the word 'mom'.

The static was back…it felt suffocating. Blinking, I tried to keep the darkness away from my field of vision. I couldn't remember what I was doing…..all I knew was this sudden **_rage._**

Pulling myself away from the comforting embrace, I hissed. "You are **_NOT_** my MOM! My mother is gone. I don't know who my real mother is. If you had it your way, the fact that I was adopted would still be hidden from me as well. Why do you keep things from me! Why does everyone seem to think that it's okay to _lie_ to me?!"

A startled and frightened look crossed her face. "What are you-"

"DON'T START!" I was seething, that inky blackness that seamed to want to cover my eyes, my vision, was growing, but I didn't care, I was seeing red. Taking deep calming breaths, I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Let me ask you something? Who's Brandon? Who's the man with the amber eyes? And why the HELL am I seeing a dead person in my dreams! CAN YOU ANSWER THAT?!"

Her face turned white. "H-how, how do you remember…?" She whispered.

That was the final straw. "I DON'T, that's the whole problem. Wait, these are fucking MEMORIES!" Spinning away I found myself storming down the stairs.

"Hey kid." Lifting my head to glare at the man in the room, I growled.

"Hey Leon, get the fuck OUT!" Pushing past him, I pulled open the door and ran outside. Running, I found myself in the clearing at the park. Fuming I glared at my surroundings, I can't believe she had actually kept things from me! How dare she?! How dare she?! That, that, that _BITCH!_

After a while the anger subsided to a dull throbbing pain. A low throbbing pain in my heart, that's what it was. Falling to my knees, I felt the sobs rack body. What did I just do?

What did I do? Biting my lip, I covered my face with my hands. I couldn't remember…all that I knew was that it hurt, it hurt so much…

It was raining…

Sobbing, I felt the eerie feeling of being watched. Lifting my head, I stared up at a dark figure at the edge of the clearing, cloaked in shadow.

"**You did something bad Sora…"**

Dropping my hands, I stared. "How do you know my name…?"

"**I know everything Sora, I know what you did in the past, I know what you did…"**

Suddenly I felt scared. Who the hell was this person! Standing up, I shook my head. "I get it now, I'm dreaming. This isn't real," I smacked my forehead with my hand. "I don't have a random stranger talking to me, telling me they know my past and, HOLY SHIT ARE THOSE WINGS?!"

"**What else would they be?"** That came out as more of a statement then a question. I sat back on my heals heavily, Oh my god….what the hell was going on?

"**You need to remember Sora…"**

"I- I can't…" I whispered. This isn't real, this isn't real. That's all I had to tell myself, I could get through this, I just had to remember that this wasn't real, this wasn't real.

"**Oh, I'm very real Sora. And you mean you won't, not that you can't. You force yourself to forget. You don't want to remember, I understand this…but you _must_ remember." **The voice pushed.

"What are you talking about….go away! GO AWAY!" Clutching my head I pulled myself into the fetal position. "THIS ISN'T REAL! GO AWAY!"

"**I can't leave Sora, not until you remember..." **Came the soft, almost sorrowful reply.

Sitting up, I glared as much as I could at the figure before me. "I told you before…" I was screaming now. "I don't remember! I'M SORRY! I am, but I just...don't remember…"

"**You will see…all in time. This is hurting you more to keep it all locked away… child of the light, lover of the darkness, brother of one who was never supposed to be…"**

And with that, he... no it… was gone…

Curling back up into my ball, I wept, the tears still falling….just like the rain…

* * *

ShadowedDarkness: Well, that's all I have, I know its short….Well, any suggestions or ideas for what to do in this story would be much appreciated. Oh, and thank you everyone for the reviews before, I really would have given up on this story if you hadn't. Thanks everyone!

Sora: Well, review please (does puppy dog eyes) and help by giving some ideas


	15. lets choke

**ShadowedDarkness:** Sorry everyone, here's the long awaited chapter. And special thanks to **Kichi Hisaki, **your reviews made me laugh. Thanks.

Any way, I don't own kingdom hearts…and yeah…

….all that jazz.

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

I laid there, the rain still falling around me; the sun had finished setting about an hour ago. But that didn't matter. No, no, no, that didn't matter. It didn't matter at all. Nothing mattered, not the hallucinations of a person with wings, not some dead person, not a guy with amber eyes, not Riku, not the mention of me once having a brother, not nightmares, not my past, my memory, no nothing mattered anymore. 

Nothing at all…

I had done something terrible…I had done something terrible. I had actually yelled at her, cursed at her, told her my doubts, the ones that should have stayed eternally locked inside my mind…

I had let the static get the better of me. The static…

I couldn't really think at the moment, it was, it was raking over my brain, pulling out forgotten memories and showing them to me…

I had done something terrible.

A sob escaped my lips. Why? Why me?

"_NO! Stop, stop let my mommy go! Leave her alone, please…stop, STOP!" _

No god, please….

_I slammed her into the wall, her screams filled the air. "Sora! Sora stop!"_

_My fingers curled around her neck, cutting of her cries. Fear filled her eyes as she desperately tried to pry off my fingers, gasping weakly trying to take in some form of oxygen. Tears ran down her cheeks as she slowly stopped struggling._

"Nnnngh!" I clenched my eyes shut as pain shot through my abdomen. Oh _gods!_

"It's_ like watching static on the TV." Brandon said softly, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You want to fix it, but sometimes you can't."_

_Blinking, I looked up. "What do you mean Bwandon?"_

"_I'm sorry Sora…"_

_Soft warm lips slowly came in contact with my own. Blinking confusedly up at the older teen, I felt the strong arms encircle my waist. His mouth moved against my own, his tongue coming out to flick at my chapped lips every-now and then. _

_I let my eyes close, it felt…nice…_

_I gasped as a hand slowly crawled up my shirt. Without warning, Brandon's tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring the small cavern. Moaning softly, I blushed. This felt more then nice…_

_Brandon slowly pulled away. Opening my eyes, I felt my blush increase. When had I wound up on the floor? "Bw-bwandon…?"His hands slowly traveled across my chest. _

"_I'm sorry Sora…"_

_Suddenly I felt it. My mind went fuzzy. I stared up at Brandon's slightly blurry face._

"_I'm sorry Sora, I'm so sorry." He whispered softly. "I had to. I'm sorry..." He whispered, slowly kissing up my neck. "I'm so, so sorry."_

"_Bu-but…y-you di-didn't…ahhh!" I cried out as pain slowly spread through my stomach. Brandon slowly stood up. _

"_But I did Sora…I betrayed you…**He** knows…"_

_Clutching my stomach, I curled up in a ball. It hurt, it hurt so much. I didn't understand. Did Brandon do this to me? I thought he was my friend…He? He knows? He who? What does he know? "Nnngh!" I clenched my teeth. Oh gods it hurt!_

"_Sora!" _

_I opened watery eyes to see who called me. But I couldn't see, everything was dark…_

"_Sora! Get off of Sora!"_

_There were a few shouts, and then silence. What happened? What happened!_

_I was suddenly being shaken violently. My eyes widened. "Naah!" The pain in my stomach and the sudden violent shaking session was making me sick. My head flopped uselessly back and forth as I was shaken. Oh gods. "S-stop! Ngh!" I gasped as I was dropped, and my vision reappeared. There was a swift kick to my stomach and it didn't matter that I got it back, seeing as I closed my eyes in pain. What was going on? What was, what was happening? Oh my gods it hurt. It **hurt.** _

"_You don't understand. This has to happen, it has to!" _

_Everything seemed hazy, fuzzy…like static…_

"_You don't understand Riku, he's, he's-"_

_Riku, wait, Riku was here? _

_I began to cough violently. My hands flew to my mouth. I kept coughing, I couldn't stop, I couldn't breathe. Opening my eyes, I looked down at my hands, still coughing. Red…why were they red?_

_Looking up, I was confused at the sight before me. _

_Brandon, why was Brandon, why was Brandon on top of Riku? Why were his, why were his hands around his throat? Why was Riku crying? Riku was...crying? I felt anger surge through me. I faintly knew I was still coughing, but I ignored it, and I ignored the red substance on my hands, the wet metallic tasting liquid in my mouth, ignoring that the liquid was running down my chin. All I could feel was the anger that suddenly bubbled up in my chest. All I could feel was that static in my mind. It was everything, it was nothing, and I was seeing red._

_Giving a wild cry I tackled Brandon, slamming him into the ground. _

_There was a gasp, a sharp intake of breath, and a cough beside me. Riku, Riku was okay, he was okay. _

_But Brandon, he needed to hurt. Like Riku. I was going to make him cry. He would cry because he made Riku cry, Riku never cried, Brandon needed to be punished. Brandon made Riku cry. He needed to, he needed to…_

…_he needed to die…_

_There was a wild angry buzzing in my head, the static taking over, I could hear, see, and feel nothing. Nothing but that annoying static and that crying…_

_And I was seeing again, Riku was shaking me violently. His hands on my shoulders trembling, shouts of to 'stop it' escaping his lips, and tears coursing down his cheeks. I felt a pain in my chest at the sight. He was crying again? But, didn't I already…?_

_I looked down..._

_Brandon's eyes were open and unseeing; his mouth was in the shape of a silent scream. _

_W-what? _

_My hands were around his throat, and I jerked away, as if burned._

_I stared. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't Brandon moving! Leaning over I touched his shoulder and shook it. He needed to stop playing; couldn't he see that Riku was crying? Riku never cried. _

"_Bwandon? B-bwandon? You'we scawing me…Bwandon?"_

_I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, Riku squeezing me if I was his very life line. I pulled away and looked into aqua eyes uncertainly. And then I cried._

Gasping, I cried out. Tears were pouring down my face. Please tell me that wasn't a memory, oh my gods, please! There was a tightening in my chest, and I knew.

It was real. I had, I had…

I felt sick.

I sobbed.

And Riku…I already knew him…I already…

I began to cough violently. My hands flew to my mouth. I kept coughing, I couldn't stop, I couldn't breathe. I looked down at my hands, still coughing. Red…why were they red?

The realization that it was blood hit me. Oh, oh!

The static, the blood…it was suffocating me. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't breathe. There was an overwhelming pain. And then…

I couldn't see, hear, feel anything, anything but static. It surrounded me. It was everything, it was nothing, and, and…

"_Everything returns to darkness whence it came…"_

…that…or static…

* * *

**Sora and Riku**: Please leave a review

**Sora**: …it might make heather smile.

**Riku**: Something she's been lacking lately…


	16. lets scream

**ShadowedDarkness: ATTENTION! This chapter will not be done in Sora's P.O.V.** This chapter will, in fact, be in the third person.

Well, now that _that_ announcement has been made…we can get on to the story, but first; I do not own kingdom hearts in any way shape or form….which is a slightly depressing thought…anywho's, on to the story!

**Riku: **(stare) …

**Sora: **…

**Riku:** holy crap…did she just do the whole disclaimer by herself!

**Sora:** …!

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

**Memory**

X.x.X.xX.xX.xX.x.X.x

She sat there, shocked almost for quite some time after her son had left the room, or stormed out of the room really. And she still sat there for quite some time even after she heard the slight yelling from downstairs. She probably would have been hurt by the words that escaped his lips, except, she knew they weren't his.

"_You are **NOT** my MOM! My mother is gone. I don't know who my real mother is. If you had it your way, the fact that I was adopted would still be hidden from me as well. Why do you keep things from me! Why does everyone seem to think that it's okay to lie to me?!"_

Oh, but those words had hurt to some level. To a degree, she had sensed a bit of truthfulness behind those words. But her son would never have said it to her like _that_. He didn't go out to intentionally hurt people. Never.

Standing up she shook her head. Now was not the time to be brooding over ant type of thoughts. It was worse now. Worse then ever before. She would need Leon to help her, this she knew. She had only brought Leon over to meet Sora…introduce Sora to someone close to his age…

Rushing down the stairs she took one look at the semi-shocked Leon, the open and swinging front door, to the rain outside before she grabbed the other by the shoulder and led him out of the house, or rather, dragged…

Swiveling around, she stared the brunette in the eyes. "Leon, will you help me?" At that she only received a questioning look. "Will you help me find Sora…please?" She elaborated.

With a short nod both were splitting in opposite directions.

She needed to find Sora; she needed to find him, **_now_**. It was worse then before, way worse. And she could tell because, because…his eyes had turned red…

And as she hurried down the street in the pouring rain, she completely ran past that clearing in the park.

X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o

He was trying to calm down, really he was, but his methods weren't exactly working. He was pacing back and forth, back and forth, one shaking hand repeatedly running through silver strands, the other clenched. What had he been thinking? What! It had to be a joke, a sick joke. Well, those had been his thoughts when he had left the others house. How the other found out, he wasn't sure, but it wasn't funny!

Fearfully he continued to pace; back and forth, back and forth.

It unnerved him. How had the brunette found out? He never told anyone so how in the hell had Sora found out?! Better yet, why would the seemingly innocent looking brunette mock him about it, telling him that he looked familiar, telling him how he couldn't remember certain parts of his past…his life, how he was remembering things…

But wait, he could remember almost all of his life, and Sora had been talking about not being able to remember recent events…and he had been acting weird, and, and, god he was rambling!

…**_Brandon…_**

He stopped his pacing as that one name ran through his head. Brandon…why did that sound so familiar? Forgetting the fact that that one single name had sent surges of anger through his body when he had found it written across a certain brunettes notebook in all types of lettering, besides that, why did it seem so familiar? And for _gods sakes_ why did he care about the name of Sora's sudden obsession in class one day when he was currently trying to figure out how the hell said brunette was finding a way into his head!

And suddenly another frightening thought entered his mind, what if Sora hadn't been telling a tall tale as a prank, what if he was telling the truth. Worse yet, what if these delusions he was having of times he couldn't remember were truly memories as Sora believed them as and not, as he really really wanted to believe, delusions?

Well…to put it plainly, he was screwed. Seeing as he had just walked out on his best friend in a time of his crisis in a total nervous wreck, telling him he didn't believe him, all because what Sora had been saying hit too close to home.

Oh….crud…

The rest of Riku's train of thought fled as searing pain shot through his skull. Doubling over, he gripped his head; a steady and high pitched ringing was all he could hear for a few painful moments…

"_Bw-bwandon…?"_

_Aqua eyes swiveled away from the slow moving snail in front of him, the stick used to poke said snail stilled in the air, poised to strike. The small boy strained his ears; he could have sworn he heard Sora. And if he was right and he had heard Sora, that meant that they could play together and he could ditch the slow moving snail that seemed to be taking **forever **to get to the cookie crumb he had placed in front of it._

…_stupid snail…_

_Dropping the stick and standing from his kneeling position, he decided to head into the direction he thought he had heard Sora. Maybe they could go swimming together…_

_Pushing his way further through the foliage he followed the sounds of low murmuring. As he got closer he had a funny feeling in his stomach, maybe it wasn't Sora that he heard? Pushing out of the overgrowth, Riku paused. His eyes searched before spotting what he was looking for; Brandon. If there was a Brandon there was sure to be a Sora. _

_Smiling widely at finding his playmates to be, he rushed forward across the small wooden bridge leading to the small island on the other side. As he got closer he began to slow, something wasn't right. That funny feeling grew as he really looked at the scene in front of him. _

_For one thing…why was Brandon on top of Sora? Why was he-was he kissing Sora's neck?! Gross! Between kisses the apologetic words slipped from Brandon's lips. "I'm sorry Sora, I'm so sorry. I had to .I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry." _

_Sora's small body trembled. He was gasping for breath his lips moving soundlessly. A deep red was spreading across his cheeks. "Bu-but…y-you di-didn't…ahhh!" Sora's face twisted into one of pain and suddenly he looked pail. Brandon slowly stood up and looked down into Sora's blue eyes. _

"_But I did Sora…I betrayed you…He knows…" Brandon said quietly, regret playing behind those words. _

_To say Riku was thoroughly confused would be an understatement. But then again he didn't need to know what was going on to know that Sora was in pain. And a lot of it apparently as Sora gripped his stomach, curling into a tight ball. His body shook, tremors passing through the small eight year-old. "Nnngh!" _

_Riku's ten year old mind barely registered the fact that his friend was in pain and that it was probably Brandon's fault before anger set in. How dare he hurt his friend! Growling he rushed forward. "Sora! Sora! Get off of Sora!" And with that he tackled Brandon to the ground._

_The other fell with a thud. Sand flew through the air as the ten year-old wrestled with the teen, shouts escaping each other's lips as they tumbled. There was sudden silence as a fist connected with Riku's stomach, aqua eyes widened. Air left him as pain burned through and pierced his stomach. Tears came to the corners of his eyes, **gods that hurt!**_

_Tossed carelessly to the ground, a gasp escaped Riku's lips, his eyes clenching shut._

"_Naah!" _

_Riku lifted his head at the cry to see Sora being shaken back and forth like a rag-doll. The brunettes head flopped uselessly back and forth and if possible it seemed that his face got even paler, the only color being a slight tinge of green. "S-stop! Ngh!" _

_Riku growled and clambered back to his feet, grabbing Brandon by the arm and jerked the other to face him. The brunette fell in a heap to the ground. A nasty look crossed Brandon's features as he socked Riku, successfully pushing the silver haired boy back, before spinning back around to deliver a swift kick into Sora's side. _

_Furious, Riku grabbed the older teen and threw him to the ground and delivered a sharp punch to the others face. Brandon cried out and satisfaction spread through him, he wasn't known as strongest on the play island for nothing! But Riku's victory was short lived as the positions were flipped, fingers curling around his neck. _

"_You don't understand. This has to happen, it has to! You don't understand Riku, he's, he's dangerous. He needs to be taken care of!" The hands tightened around his throat as the other continued to ramble above him. Fingers scrabbled and scraped at the ever tightening hands. _

_He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe! _

_Riku's mouth opened and closed, desperately trying to take in some air. Tears slipped down his cheeks, fear curling tightly in his stomach as darkness slowly began to take his vision. He was going to die…_

_A wild cry sounded from somewhere to Riku's right and suddenly Brandon's hands were gone. Coughing, his hands came to his throat. Disbelief flooded him; he had almost been chocked to death!_

_There was an animalistic growl coming from his left. He sat up weakly only to find Sora chocking Brandon. Brandon was twisting and turning and kicking but he was failing to even faze the brunette on top of him. He was held down with unnatural strength, the brunette's fingers tightening around Brandon's thick neck, colorful bruises appearing from where Sora squeezed._

_Eyes widening Riku lunged forward and grabbed at Sora's shoulders. "STOP! STOP SORA, YOU'LL KILL HIM!" A scream ripped from Sora's throat and he squeezed harder. Brandon's lips were slowly turning blue, his mouth opening in screams that would never be heard. _

_Hysterically Riku shook his friend, tears streaming down his face and chanting for him to 'stop it' over and over. The brunette's head turned his way and Riku almost let go of his friend. Red eyes glared into his own. But that wasn't possible, Sora's eyes, they were blue!_

_Recognition flickered suddenly in those foreign orbs. And suddenly the red faded back to blue, confusion flew across Sora's face. Blue eyes looked downward and horror crossed his features, he jerked back. Riku watched shell shocked as Sora leaned over and touched Brandon's unmoving form and began to shake his shoulder. "Bwandon? B-bwandon? You'we scawing me…Bwandon?"_

_What was he doing? Brandon, Brandon was dead…he killed him! How was he- _

_Remembering the red eyes realization hit him. Sora didn't do it, it wasn't Sora. Heart clenching, Riku grabbed Sora into a tight embrace, squeezing him. He was confused and scared but…_

_The smaller form in his arms shook, sobs escaping his lips…_

Riku's breath came out in short gasps, his eyes opening in sudden shock. Oh gods…

Standing up he rushed to get his jacket after glancing out the window to find it thundering and lightning outside. God, he needed to go find Sora, he needed to find him, _now._ Throwing on the jacket he ran for the door and went to open, his hand reaching for the knob when it was suddenly thrown open. Jumping back, he stared in horror at the figure before him as lightening flashed behind him, illuminating the other's features. Chestnut brown hair that defied gravity, a heart shaped face, and red eyes…

Shit…

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

**ShadowedDarkness:** Phew…what a chapter.

**Sora: **O.O

**Riku: **(rubs neck) No kidding…

**ShadowedDarkness: **Anywho's I hope you liked this chapter. (It sure as hell was hard to write) Sorry I haven't sent this out earlier. (gives sheepish laugh) I was on vacation. Anywho's, read and review!

**Sora: **Yeah! You'll make one purple button very, very happy. Jan ne!


	17. A silent plea, come back to me

**ShadowedDarkness: **Okaaaay…so I'm positively sure everyone wants to kill me after that cliffhanger I left last chapter, and then me not updating for like….forever XD

I want to apologize so much for the wait. I was having problems trying to get my ideas down on the paper. So anywho's….**Once again this chapter will not be in Sora's P.O.V. **

That and once again….I….(sob)

**Sora:** She doesn't own anything. Except for the plot…(pats back soothingly)..It's okay. You might own something…someday…..XD"

**P.S: For all those who have read this previously, before you continue I highly suggest you go back and re-read the older chapters. I re-did all of them because, after trying to continue from where this chapter leaves off, I noticed all the horrible mistakes I made previously and how the chapters didn't add up to one another…leaving gaping plot holes…**

**So please, go back and read them again…I highly suggest it. You don't have to…but if you don't, you might get lost and or majorly confuzzled later on…**

**Thank you**

**Shadow**

* * *

**Memory**

* * *

Jumping back, he stared in horror at the figure before him as lightening flashed behind him, illuminating the other's features. Chestnut brown hair that defied gravity, a heart shaped face, and red eyes... 

Shit…

A malicious smirk flowed across the brunette's face, an ugly look that distorted his features. Red eyes fixed on aqua, giggles escaping his lips. "Hello Ri-_ku_, miss me?"

Riku took a step back. Well fuck, he found Sora...

…sort of….

"Awww, you don't look happy to see me. I'm _hurt_." Sora pouted, his hand going to his heart in mock gesture. Giggling he took a step forward. "In fact…" he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "…you almost look…" More giggles overtook the brunette, and suddenly he was gone.

Aqua eyes widened. Where the hell did he go?! He jumped when arms wrapped around him from behind, Sora's voice whispered 'innocently' into his ear. _"… scared of little ol' me."_

_The brunette laughed, a manic look in his eyes as he slowly ran his tongue up the flat side of the knife. "Don't be scared…" He whispered, slowly cornering the woman against the wall. "…I'm only going to kill you…"_

"_SORA! DON'T!" _

His stomach lurched. Frantically he pulled away from the arms and spun around to find the smirking face of his best friend. "Remember something?"

Taking three hurried steps back, Riku pivoted on his foot and raced out the door and into the rain, turning sharply to the right. He needed to run, he needed to _run_. That may have been the face of Sora, but Sora himself, he was gone. This…this imposter wearing Sora's skin…wouldn't hesitate to kill him…

He needed some form of a plan….and right now, that plan held running…a lot of running….

Leaning heavily against the door frame, the Brunette moaned, red eyes watching Riku's flight "_Yeeeeees_…" He licked his lips. "_Oh yeees_, _run_… I _lo-o-ove_ playing cat and mouse."

He stepped slowly out into the rain, and with a flash of lighting, he was gone.

X.x.X.x.X.x

Hands holding a crystal ball shook, the crystal ball slowly beginning to crack as anger took over the cloaked person who was holding it.

"So it has begun…" The cloaked figure whispered, turning to face a certain winged child who was kneeling obediently behind him. "…what have you done, telling him to remember? That was the last thing we wanted….that physical reaction is what we have been trying to avoid!"

"…I…am sorry…master…" The winged one answered through clenched teeth, his eyes trained on the ground, one hand curling into a tight fist.

Laughter resonated through the room. "No you're not. Not in the slightest, are you, Roxas?"

Blue eyes looked up defiantly. "No."

A sound of a slap resonated throughout the room, Roxas clutching his cheek. "I didn't think you were. You were interested in the one who looked so much like you…who is just like you…" He sighed wearily. "So many years of trying to suppress…"

Roxas growled. "With all do respect, _master Diz_, he was already remembering."

With that the crystal ball shattered, and Diz just smiled, his eyes glowing through the red wraps around his head.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x

Riku continued to run frantically, aqua eyes wildly looking for some form of help. The giggling, that _horrible _and _never ending_ giggling was all around him. No matter where he ran, he could here it coming at him from all angles. First from his left, then his right, above him, below him, smothering him…

Every time the lightning flashed, he swore he saw the shadows around him moving, jumping at him.

But he continued on, rain pelting his face.

Biting his lip he ran faster. His legs were burning and his chest ached, but that didn't matter, what mattered was running. He had needed to find Sora just a little bit too late.

He cried out in surprise as he slipped, his arms pin wheeling wildly, as he began to fall. He clenched his eyes, bracing for the impact, only to feel arms encircle him. Blinking in surprise he looked up.

"L-Leon?" What the hell was Seifer's already graduated arch nemesis doing here?

The scarred brunette nodded his head. "You okay?"

Riku opened his mouth, intending to reply, when he heard it. The giggling. Aqua eyes widened, and without second thought, grabbed Leon's wrist and began to sprint as fast as he could.

The brunette stumbled in surprise, caught himself, and found himself sprinting next to the silver haired teen. "Why are we running?!"

But Riku failed to supply him with an answer, except for running faster.

There was a flash of lightning, and suddenly they both came to a dead stop. There, in front of them, was Sora. The smaller brunette giggled and stepped forward, suddenly right in front of them. "Why dear Leon, you're both running from me of course."

Leon was stunned as he gazed into Sora' eyes…

…they were…red…?

Leon felt…mesmerized. Those eyes…

The smaller brunette turned away to lock eyes with the panting silver haired teen beside him. His hand pressed against Riku's chest, slowly running up it, and pulled him closer, leaning his head against his chest. "You're time-"

Riku froze, eyes widening and his hand tightening painfully on Leon's wrist.

"-is up. You bore me." Sora whispered softly.

Another flash of lightning, and Leon saw the knife. The knife attached to Sora's small hand, poised and ready to strike Riku's back. Eyes widening, Leon was finally pulled from his trance like state, and cried out Riku's name, jerking him away from the deadly brunette's grasp just as the knife came down.

Riku cried out as the knife grazed his arm, and stumbled into the safety of the older's grip, dazed.

Sora turned furious red eyes to where Riku now stood with the support of Leon. His face darkening into an angry scowl. "It's rude to interrupt a game you know." He hissed pointedly at Leon.

His eyes swiveled over to Riku and his face lightened when he noticed a dark red liquid dripping down his arm, mixing with the rain on its descent and turning a light pink color. The brunette was fixated with the sight, his tongue coming out to lick at his lips, a hungry look spiraling through his eyes. "You can join though." He whispered, his statement directed towards Leon, but his eyes continued to stare at Riku's injured arm.

The brunette took one unsteady step forward, and he was in front of them again. Leon went to pull both him and Riku back, but Sora pushed Leon away with an unnatural strength, the larger brunette flying through the air and landing on the ground a few yards away. The knife slipped from Sora's grip as he brought one shaky hand up, curling it around the silver haired teen's shoulder painfully. Riku struggled against the powerful hold as Sora leaned forward, his face inching closer to the gash on his arm, giving the red substance a tentative lick.

Something within the small brunette snapped, his mouth and tongue furiously working to get as much of the crimson fluid in to his mouth.

Riku pushed Sora's face away from his arm in horror. The brunette struggled to get more. He wanted more. More!

Without thinking Riku pulled Sora towards him, his arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace, pinning the struggling brunette against him. "_Please…"_ The brunette struggled more. _"Please…_Sora…come back to me, please."

All movement ceased. Sora looked up, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth; tears welling up in his eyes…his big blue eyes…

"Riku…" He whispered fearfully. "What…have I…done…?"

A desperate and anguished filled cry escaped Sora's lips, as he buried his face into Riku's chest, sobs racking his frame, rain mingling with tears and blood…

* * *

**ShadowedDarkness: **And so the plot thickens! Dun Dun Duuuuuun!!!Well, that's it for now. I know...you guys all hate me XD

Thank you all my faith full reviewers! I was so ecstatic that this story actually reached over 100 reviews! WOOH!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Sooooooo, just do that thing that makes us all happy (wink wink)

**Riku:** Leave reviews, and we'll love you forever!

**Sora: **If you review….(sets up kissing booth (wink wink)


	18. Remember

**ShadowedDarkness: **Zomg, I'm updating Memory! XD So sorry that this took way to long to get out. Ugh, writer's block. Well, not really. I just had no freak'n clue how to continue….actually, I still don't. eh he. But I'm trying so I hope you like it. **READ! This chapter is back in Sora's P.O.V. I know everyone's been missing this. All hail pointless rambling's of the mind!**

**Disclaimer:** I. Own. Nothing. Not even parts of my soul…(cries)

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Memory**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I gripped tighter into the folds of Riku's shirt. I couldn't let go, I wouldn't let go; it would happen again if I did. The static that is. Oh it was most definitely still there and the fact that I couldn't remember anything I had just done, or why I was outside, or why I had this metallic taste in my mouth frightened me.

Badly.

I couldn't stop the terrified tears that streamed down my face, or stop my teeth from gnawing at my bottom lip-or stop my limbs from shaking-or stop Brandon's murder from replaying and replaying and replaying...

Riku just squeezed my body closer to his, whispering softly to me. "I got you, it's alright."

And I just wanted to_ laugh_. But I settled for shaking my head in denial. Nothing was alright, nothing was alright at all. Because life was a skipping off-beat record and I, apparently, was a murderer. "I knew you Riku…when I was younger…" Who knew?

Damn the curiosity of my past to hell. Not that I'm not already going there anyway.

"I know," came the answering whisper. He ran his hand gently up my back. "Let's get you home."

All I wanted to do was recoil from his touch, retch at his tone of voice. It was concerned, in an empty sort of way. Shock? More than likely so. From what? That was the million-dollar question now wasn't it? What exactly had I done this time to ruin my present life along with the ones around me-who would eventually abandon me in the end-because of something that I couldn't _control_? Like usual.

Life sucks and the world goes 'round.

I nodded into his chest, but neither of us moved. He wouldn't unless I pulled away and, at the moment, my legs seemed incapable of working properly.

He seemed to understand my dilemma though. He hooked his right arm underneath my knees and picked me up bridal style, my head still buried into his chest, my fingers still clinging desperately to his shirt. "…sorry…" I mumbled a weak apology, even to my own ears. What could I possibly be sorry for? I didn't even know what I had done besides my incompetence, maybe, at life. But he didn't say anything as he started walking back. I refused to look up at his silence; I didn't want to see the frozen expression that would surely be there. I just squeezed my eyes shut and bit down on my lip hard enough to make it bleed. Because I absolutely couldn't get enough of that disgusting copper taste in my mouth. Yum.

A voice from our left caught my attention. "Is…he okay?"

Riku still didn't reply; he just kept walking. But whoever asked the question joined Riku, both sets of footsteps echoing in my ears in a way that _hurt_. "Better question. You okay kid?" And as both footsteps began to slow down, something washed-for lack of a better word- over me. I suddenly just felt so…drained. It seemed harder to breathe; my hands loosened their death grip-

"I-I think…" Riku's entire body trembled.

A pause, "Riku?"

-a shiver ran up my spine, my head was spinning, and I couldn't help the cry that escaped my lips. I opened my eyes and realized I was falling. My head fell back and my eyes locked onto a gruff looking brunette. Oh, it was Leon. And my eyes shut just as my head hit-

Black.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Groaning I gripped my head. Oh _gods,_ what freak'n truck hit me?!

Opening my eyes, I was startled at having my mothers face hovering concernedly over my own. Yelping, I jerked up and colliding my head with hers in a move that just proved to be incredibly stupid, surprise or no. Crying out again I clapped my hands over the smarting area. "What the _hell_ Ma?"

There was an incredibly awkward silence as I gripped my bruised head dumbly while she just stared at me with overly shiny eyes. And suddenly she burst into tears.

I lowered my hands in surprise. Okay, what? Why was she…crying…? Looking around I realized that one, I was lying in an awkward curled-up position in our incredibly small couch; Two, it was morning; Three, glass was freak'n _everywhere_; four, some weird looking brunette was in the process of sweeping said glassy mess into piles.

O-okay, what the hell was going on? And I decide that now was just the time to voice that very question instead of repeating it brilliantly in my head which, obviously, could not summon anything that could fill in the gaping blank I was pulling. "What the hell is going on?"

I noticed in interest that the brunette had stilled at my question in surprise. But that wasn't important. My eyes stayed focused on her as tears still poured from amethyst eyes.

Oh isn't it hard to have Sora as you're son Juliet?

Instead of receiving an answer I was enveloped in a hug by my mom. Slowly I wrapped my arms around my hysterically sobbing mother and patted her back awkwardly. This vaguely felt familiar, like I had done something like this in the past. Like I had done something like this after something horrible…

I wasn't trying to comfort her; she was trying to comfort me.

I frowned. "What did I do this time?" I whispered. "Will you tell me?"

She just shook her head against my neck.

"Please?" She just shook her head again, brown curly locks brushing against my neck. I sighed in response. Glancing around the house, I winced at the mess. God, and we had _just_ finished unpacking the place to make it look half-way decent. "I'm sorry for whatever it was that I did…this time…"

I trailed off at the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. I frowned. What was with all the foreign people in the house? And, what the hell, did that kid have _silver _hair? One look at me and he smiled, "He's okay." My frown deepened. Who…?

…those eyes…looked…

My mother pulled away from my embrace and I brought my attention back to her. My heart ached at her tear stained face. She looked terrible and distraught and it was all my fault. She shook her head at the other teen. "No, no h-he's n-not." Surprise crossed his features; he opened his mouth to question but she cut him off. "I told y-you this might ha-appen. He, he doesn't remember. Anything." She turned to face me. "Do you S-sora?"

I wanted everything in the world to deny that statement, just to see her smile. But I couldn't. I just looked away-shamed. When a hand placed itself over my own, I looked up into concerned aqua eyes. Brilliant aqua eyes. Familiar aqua eyes…

"Do you…really not…"

He left the question open, and when I didn't answer…

He understood my silence. His face fell. He looked so…sad.

Pulling my hands away I covered my face. I couldn't look at them any more. I couldn't look at their despaired and disappointed faces. I couldn't look at those eyes. It hurt. "I'm sorry."

Hands pulled my own away from my face. "You know. You really shouldn't hide your eyes like that."

My heart throbbed at the statement, and suddenly my head buzzed. "W-what?"

"Don't hide your eyes…"

I looked up into those caring brilliant sea green eyes. The buzzing grew louder. "R-ri…" My stomach churned as he suddenly gripped my hands tighter and my mother let out a startled gasp. He seemed so familiar. Those eyes. I knew them. I've always known them. "…ku…?" As soon as his name passed my lips, I wanted to take it back. "It hurts…it hurts…"

The buzzing was screaming. My eyes burned and I jerked away to curl into myself. It _hurt_. "_Make it go away!_" Scraping at my head. I was sure I was screaming. But it was so _loud_ and I wouldn't be surprised if my brains began to leak out of my ears. Anything to escape _that._

And arms wrapped around me, gripped me, his voice whispering softly in my ear. "Don't fight it. Don't fight it."

Something coppery filled my mouth. I was biting my lip.

"_Don't _fight it! Remember!"

But I desperately didn't want to.

"_Don't _fight it! _Remember damnit!_"

So I didn't…

And I did…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_I was staring up at the night sky, my hands grasping at my companions. I didn't like the dark but he said that we were going to go somewhere fun. Alone. _

_Ooooh but it was __**night**__, and we had snuck out, and my mommy said that if I did that again I wouldn't be able to go to Riku's house for a week, and cut me off from candy, and band television, and going to the play island, and-_

_-which really wasn't fair because Riku was persuasive in his own way. Curling the fingers of my free hand around the small lollipop; it wasn't fair to bribe someone with an insatiable need for all that was pure sugary goodness with, well, sugar…_

_So I wasn't sure if this situation my mother evil and mean or Riku._

_But he promised me something good. Along with candy…So I went with him. Pouting over at the older boy, I whined. "What awe you showing me? I dun see anything."_

_He just gave me a smile. "You'll see. Just look up."_

_And together we watched the comets fall. _

_And I cried…_

…_because the angels were falling…_

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**ShadowedDarkness: **The next chapter is going to be filled to the brim with Sora's, up until now, mysterious past. Aren't we all excited?!

**Sora:** I'll admit that I'm curious.

**ShadowedDarkness: **I bet you are (cackles evilly) aaaaaanyhow, please leave loverly reviews. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart if you have been reading and reviewing this story even with my lack of chapters between months at a time. I'm seriously trying to change that but it really has been a long time from when I originally came up with this plot; so it's hard because my writing style completely changed and I can't seem to remember where I was going with this….

But yeah. THANK YOU ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR PUTTING UP WITH ME!

**Shadows**


	19. forgotten memories

**ShadowedDarkness: **I told you I was trying! (grins) Well, here's another chapter. And once again I own absolutely nothing.

Yeah, so this chapter is still from Sora's P.O.V, but they're all memories. Well the stuff in italics anyway. The bold and not in italic words are lyrics from a song called maddening shroud by frou frou. Amazing singer and you should all go check her out. But, wait, straying from the main point; some of the memories are repetitive of those from previous chapters. Just to let you know. Anyway-

On to the story!

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

_I was staring up at the night sky, my hands grasping at my companions. I didn't like the dark but he said that we were going to go somewhere fun. Alone. _

_Ooooh but it was __**night**__, and we had snuck out, and my mommy said that if I did that again I wouldn't be able to go to Riku's house for a week, and cut me off from candy, and ban television, and going to the play island, and-_

_-which really wasn't fair because Riku was extremely persuasive in his own way. I curled the fingers of my free hand around the small lollipop; it wasn't fair to bribe someone with an insatiable need for all that was pure sugary goodness with, well, sugar…_

_So I wasn't sure if in this situation my mother was evil and mean or Riku._

_But he promised me something good. Along with candy…So I went with him. Pouting over at the older boy, I whined. "What awe you showing me? I dun see anything."_

_He just gave me a smile. "You'll see. Just look up."_

_And together we watched the comets fall. And it was a beautiful sight that would be engraved in my mind for the rest of my life. The red tails almost glowed blue as they fell…_

_And I cried…_

…_because the angels were falling…_

**Sometimes I like to get away from this maddening shroud.**

_Riku was angry at me…_

_I told him I was sorry that I cried. But he was still insulted that I hadn't liked the thoughtful gift he had given me. It had been two days already and he still refused to talk to me. _

_Dejected and alone, I swung my feet quietly over the water's waves; my feet were still too short to reach it while I sat on the dock. When would he forgive me? I hadn't meant to cry…but…_

…_I saw them…_

_He called me a liar. _

_I didn't even notice the approaching footsteps until a hand placed itself on my shoulder. I looked up hopefully, but it wasn't Riku. In fact, I had never seen his face before._

_He smiled at me. "Hello. Why do you look so sad?"_

_I pouted slightly. "My fwiends mad at me," I sighed. _

_He held out his hand. "I'm Brandon. I'll be your friend." _

_I couldn't help but smile._

**Sometimes I'll have you know it's all insane.  
**

_Riku had finally started talking to me again. And I felt…happy. But, for some reason, he wouldn't drop what I had said the night of the comets. About the angels…_

_Which I absolutely refused to talk about._

_Green eyes stared softly into mine. __"You can tell me you know…"_

"_I know. But, I…can't." Because I didn't want him to get mad at me again…_

_A hand gently placed itself onto my shoulder. "You can trust me." Green eyes flashed with an emotion, pride? "Sure you can tell me! I'm your bestest fwiend!" He laughed, mimicking my lisp._

_Giggling I nodded. "Yuppews. And you'll always be my bestest fwiend. Wight?"_

_Smiling, he nodded, his silver hair flashing in the sunlight as he did. "Of coarse Sora. Who else would come to save you from the pirates?"_

_His eyes danced with laughter as I huffed. "Humph. I can save myself." Turning around I tripped only to land into his arms._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Blushing, I nodded. "Yeah. But you'll always be there wight? Juwst in case?"_

_He laughed softly. "Maybe…"_

**Maybe it's time for me to pack it in.**

_Riku told me he didn't like Brandon. He didn't like him. At. All. _

_But he would play with him anyway because I __**did. **__Although, at every opportunity he could get, he would constantly point out that there was something funny about him. After all, why would a teenager want to play with a seven year old?_

_I wouldn't talk to Riku after that. _

_I played more with Brandon after that. _

_Riku just walked away…_

**Maybe it's time for me to jack it in.**

_We hardly played together anymore. Me and Riku. It made me…sad._

_I told Brandon, but he just brushed the topic of Riku off. He doesn't seem to like Riku almost as much as Riku doesn't seem to like him. For some reason, that made me angry at him._

_But…I didn't want to lose him…_

_But he kept talk'n funny. He kept talking about weird things: like static, how __**it**__-whatever it was-felt, and me. Especially me. Which weirded me out, to be perfectly honest. _

_I started talking to Riku again…_

**Maybe it's time for me to halt...**

_I was playing with Brandon today, I hadn't been able to find Riku. _

_He was talking funny again._

"_It's__ like watching static on the TV." Brandon said softly, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You want to fix it, but sometimes you can't."_

_Blinking, I looked up. "What do you mean Bwandon?"_

"_I'm sorry Sora…"_

_Soft warm lips slowly came in contact with my own. Blinking confusedly up at the older teen, I felt the strong arms encircle my waist. His mouth moved against my own, his tongue coming out to flick at my chapped lips every-now and then. _

_I let my eyes close, it felt…nice…_

_I gasped as a hand slowly crawled up my shirt. Without warning, Brandon's tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring the small cavern. Moaning softly, I blushed. This felt more then nice…_

_Brandon slowly pulled away. Opening my eyes, I felt my blush increase. When had I wound up on the floor? "Bw-bwandon…?"His hands slowly traveled across my chest. _

"_I'm sorry Sora…"_

_Suddenly I felt it. My mind went fuzzy. I stared up at Brandon's slightly blurry face._

"_I'm sorry Sora, I'm so sorry." He whispered softly. "I had to. I'm sorry..." He whispered, slowly kissing up my neck. "I'm so, so sorry."_

"_Bu-but…y-you di-didn't…ahhh!" I cried out as pain slowly spread through my stomach. Brandon slowly stood up. _

"_But I did Sora…I betrayed you…__**He**__ knows…"_

_Clutching my stomach, I curled up in a ball. It hurt, it hurt so much. I didn't understand. Did Brandon do this to me? I thought he was my friend…He? He knows? He who? What does he know? "Nnngh!" I clenched my teeth. Oh gods it hurt!_

"_Sora!" _

_I opened watery eyes to see who called me. But I couldn't see, everything was dark…_

"_Sora! Get off of Sora!"_

_There were a few shouts, and then silence. What happened? What happened!_

_I was suddenly being shaken violently. My eyes widened. "Naah!" The pain in my stomach and the sudden violent shaking session was making me sick. My head flopped uselessly back and forth as I was shaken. Oh gods. "S-stop! Ngh!" I gasped as I was dropped, and my vision reappeared. There was a swift kick to my stomach and it didn't matter that I got it back, seeing as I closed my eyes in pain. What was going on? What was, what was happening? Oh my gods it hurt. It __**hurt.**_

"_You don't understand. This has to happen, it has to!" _

_Everything seemed hazy, fuzzy…like static…_

"_You don't understand Riku, he's, he's-"_

_Riku, wait, Riku was here? _

_I began to cough violently. My hands flew to my mouth. I kept coughing, I couldn't stop, I couldn't breathe. Opening my eyes, I looked down at my hands, still coughing. Red…why were they red?_

_Looking up, I was confused at the sight before me. _

_Brandon, why was Brandon, why was Brandon on top of Riku? Why were his, why were his hands around his throat? Why was Riku crying? Riku was...crying? I felt anger surge through me. I faintly knew I was still coughing, but I ignored it, and I ignored the red substance on my hands, the wet metallic tasting liquid in my mouth, ignoring that the liquid was running down my chin. All I could feel was the anger that suddenly bubbled up in my chest. All I could feel was that static in my mind. It was everything, it was nothing, and I was seeing red._

_Giving a wild cry I tackled Brandon, slamming him into the ground. _

_There was a gasp, a sharp intake of breath, and a cough beside me. Riku, Riku was okay, he was okay. _

_But Brandon, he needed to hurt. Like Riku. I was going to make him cry. He would cry because he made Riku cry, Riku never cried, Brandon needed to be punished. Brandon made Riku cry. He needed to, he needed to…_

…_he needed to die…_

_There was a wild angry buzzing in my head, the static taking over, I could hear, see, and feel nothing. Nothing but that annoying static and that crying…_

_And I was seeing again, Riku was shaking me violently. His hands on my shoulders trembling, shouts of to 'stop it' escaping his lips, and tears coursing down his cheeks. I felt a pain in my chest at the sight. He was crying again? But, didn't I already…?_

_I looked down..._

_Brandon's eyes were open and unseeing; his mouth was in the shape of a silent scream. _

_W-what? _

_My hands were around his throat, and I jerked away, as if burned._

_I stared. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't Brandon moving! Leaning over I touched his shoulder and shook it. He needed to stop playing; couldn't he see that Riku was crying? Riku never cried. _

"_Bwandon? B-bwandon? You'we scawing me…Bwandon?"_

_I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug, Riku squeezing me if I was his very life line. I pulled away and looked into aqua eyes uncertainly. And then I cried._

**I've got a good mind to throw it all away.**

_My mommy took me to his funeral. _

_No one else was there._

**Throw it all away.**

_No one else seemed to understand what I had done. Or rather, no one could believe that a scrawny little kid had the ability to hold down a fit teenager and manage to choke him to death. Not with out help anyway. And Riku wasn't strong enough to pull that off either-or so his mother claimed. So those bruises on his neck which matched my hand size perfectly must have been from something else. Some other cause._

_I couldn't believe they were covering up what I had done. I was bad…shouldn't I be punished?_

_I refused to come out of my room for weeks. _

_I refused to eat. _

_And above anything else, I couldn't look Riku in the eyes…_

**Throw it all away.**

_I woke up in the hospital. My mom was crying in the corner of the room. Apparently she had tried to wake me up and I…was unresponsive. Whatever that meant. _

_I just looked away; I didn't want to see her any more. But maybe that had something to do with the fact that Riku was sitting right next to her, clear worry written across his face. _

_My stomach churned violently. _

_I looked down at my hands. There were needles sticking out of my arm- apparently they were force feeding me._

_I hadn't meant to, but I faked sleep. I faked long after Riku and mommy left, long after the doctors and nurses checked up on me, faked even after the lights were turned off because it was night time. Block out the world because maybe it was just an extremely bad dream. Nothing else made sense but that reasoning. This wasn't real. This was not real. _

_I opened my eyes._

_I was still in the hospital._

_My door opened, and I was surprised as a person slowly began walking into my room. It was a boy around my age that walked slowly into my line of sight. I could vaguely tell what color hair he had by the little that stuck out from underneath his hat. It was blonde. He looked nice. But, the closer he got, the more I wanted to do nothing but run away. Why? Because it was back. I could __**feel**__ it. There was an angry buzzing in the back of my mind and it only increased as he held out his hand in beckoning. _

"_I've heard so much about you Sora."_

_I pushed myself as far back as I could away from him on the bed, my hands coming up to grip the side bars which always seemed to be on hospital beds. My knuckled were turning white. "G-go away." I managed to hiss out through clenched teeth._

"_I couldn't possibly do that. Brandon told me to take care of you, you know? Just in case something ever happened to him." He grinned._

_I shook my head. "P-please j-ju-ust-ugh!" Oh…_

_My body was moving on its own as I slowly turned around and grasped his outstretched hand. His grin widened. "Thought so, and the names Seifer. Ready to go?"_

_That was the night I met Seifer…_

_And the static took over._

**I've got a good mind to throw it all away.**

_I had them cornered. Seifer stood in the background, coaxing me on. "Good Sora, good, good little bastard."_

_I just grinned at the woman in front of me as she gripped tightly to the silver-haired child she held protectively behind her. _

"… _scared of little ol' me."_

_I laughed; I couldn't help it as I slowly ran my tongue up the flat side of the knife I was going to carve her with. "Don't be scared…" I whispered, slowly cornering the woman against the wall. "…I'm only going to kill you…"_

_The silver haired child wrenched himself out of the woman's grasp. _"_SORA! DON'T!" _

_But it was already too late as the knife plunged through her. _

_Seifer was laughing, I was crying, and Riku was dragging me and the semi-limp form of my mother from the house. __Finally outside, I found myself retching at c__old dead eyes that stared up at the night sky. Gripping the body I cried. Why was she leaving me? Why was __**he**__ leaving? "Don't go! Please…"_

_Burying my head into the unmoving body, I sobbed. Why? Why her…Why him…?_

_Why'd they take him away?! My brother…_

_Wait…what brother?_

_Oh gods my chest hurt. They took him! They took him! THEY TOOK HIM!!!_

"_SORA!"_

_Looking up, I suddenly found cold Amber eyes. Cold amber eyes glinting demonically in the dying light. Dying, just like her…_

**After all, what is it worth.**

I sucked in a deep breath. I was shaking and my head was pounding and my throat hurt. Like hell. But Riku was still there, holding me. He was still there and he wasn't leaving, he wasn't leaving, he wasn't leaving, he wasn't leaving-

"Sora?"

I just lifted my head and buried it into his chest. I am…

I wasn't alright. I was a monster.

He stiffened as I whispered into his rising and falling chest. "He's coming back. He's coming back..."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**ShadowedDarkness: **Ta –da! That's it for now. Please leave some reviews, much love, ya?

**Sora:** (nod nod) Thanks again to all of those who have been reviewing this-

**Riku: **-Lazy ass.

**ShadowedDarkness: **Hey! Anyway, till next time! Ja ne!


	20. Away

**ShadowedDarkness: **YAY! I remember where I was going with this now! XD

Anyway, I hope all of you wonderful reviewers keep being wonderful and reading….and reviewing. I know I'm terrible and a pain in the ass with the updates, but I promise I'm not stopping the story.

Ah well. I'm trying. And special thanks to all you reviewers who haven't given up on me yet. I love you guys! Much to the love!! So here, this chapter goes out to you.

P.S: It's come to my attention that people on fanfiction are quite confused about my gender XD I guess I have myself to blame for that for never really saying weather I was male or female. BUT, I just want all of you to know that I am a girl. Yes….a scary fangirl….(cackles)

Anyway, ENJOY!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Memory**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

To take a shower--perhaps it had been an awkward request, considering the circumstances. But it made perfect sense in my mind to wash off the glass and blood from myself, the tears, what I had done, the pain and guilt. But the washing of my body wasn't working, not metaphorically anyway.

The lights were off. I hadn't bothered to turn them on.

I stood there quietly under the spray. The sound of running water usually calmed me down; I could feel my stomach twisting as snakes writhed through them. What right had I to be at peace? After everything, after…after…oh God.

My clothes felt heavy as they plastered to my skin. I hadn't bothered to take them off.

A wave of dizziness assailed me and I could vaguely feel myself sinking to the bottom of the tub, sliding till I lay flat on my back so I could see the steam swirling above my head, water hitting my face. The black dots in front of my eyes swam in and out of the spray, dancing with the mist…

I closed my eyes.

No, I wasn't being attacked by the static. It was humming contentedly at the back of my mind. Proud…proud of all its past achievements.

My breath hitched at the thought and I squeezed my eyes tighter. Gods, how sickening was that?

But I was still confused at my one memory. Why was it that, in the one…with the …death…of my mom… that I was always crying that they took him away? A brother…

I had one of those?

Frustrated, I banged my fist against the bottom of the tub. Remember? What was the purpose of that? Nothing. It cleared up _nothing._

It just resulted in more questions…

I was pulled out of my thoughts at the sound of a knob turning and the abrupt stop of feeling water hitting my body. Opening my eyes, I blinked confusedly upwards, "Wha-?"

Riku was looking at me with an expression I couldn't read. "Sora…you've been in here for half an hour."

"Riku…" My voice was horse and came out barely above a whisper. "Are you still mad at me…?"

Startled, the silver haired teen sighed. "Oh Sora." He knelt down beside the tub and leaned forward, his arms wrapping around me. "Why would I be mad at you?" He wondered softly, lifting me into a sitting position. But he didn't let go. And I was internally grateful for that.

"…because of…everything…"

"Sora, it's not your-"

I felt my stomach churn. "Yes it is!" I cried, pulling away. I deserved to be hated. Because yes, everything _was_ my fault. "I'm sorry I cried…"

He just frowned. "Sora…"

I looked down at my lap. "About the… angels…"

Riku froze and he inhaled sharply. Oh, so he remembered. Shaking his head, he slowly pulled me towards him again. "I'm getting you all wet…" But he didn't seem to care. At my words he just pulled me closer, held me tighter.

"Sora, how long?"

"A day." He pulled away to look me in the eye. "He will be here in a day. Seifer…" I looked down at my hands.

He didn't ask me how I knew. He already knew why I knew. The static told me so.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Riku gently pulled me into the chaos that was my living room. I froze as Riku went to pull me upstairs. He stumbled slightly and looked back at me; a questioning look graced his features, one eyebrow raised. "What's wrong?"

I ignored him. I ignored the 'drip' of water running off my body and hitting the floor. I was too busy concentrating on my mother's frantic form--rushing from here to there-- with different objects in her hands, hurriedly shoving them into boxes. She wasn't doing what I think she was doing, right? "What are you doing?"

She looked up briefly before flitting back to what she was doing. "Sora honey, pack your things-"

"Mom…"

She walked past, dropping one of the picture frames I hadn't destroyed into a box carelessly along with other things that were important to her: like her wedding picture, a few memory books, and a pair of boots. "-most of the boxes are still in your bedroom-"

"Mom."

"-so get you're clothes together. When you're done with that, bring some boxes down here. We're leave-" She picked up the small fishbowl the goldfish, Momo, swam frightfully in terrified circles as she made to drop it into one of the boxes. Her hands were shaking.

"_Mom!_"

"-ing immediately. We can come back for the furniture and-"

"_**Juliet!**_" She froze, her hands still gripping the fishbowl. "Mom, you can't put the fish in a box." She looked down, a silent 'oh' passing her lips. "Besides, you're not going anywhere."

She looked up, startled. "What? Of coarse we're going somewhere! It's happening again, only this time a person is coming after you and we-"

"Mom!" I held up my hand to stop her. "You don't get it. There's no 'we'. 'We' aren't going anywhere." She made to interrupt me again, but I shook my head. "Unpack everything because I'm the only one going to be leaving."

"What?!" Riku and my mother chorused in alarm.

"You guys don't get it!" I cried, frustration building, static humming. Pulling at my hair, I internally growled at the infernal thing to back the fuck off. "You can't come with me. No matter where I go or how far away I run, they will always find me. **Always.**" The room fell silent. It was only then that I noticed Leon behind my mother, in the kitchen. "Running isn't working. It's never worked, only stalled for some time. I'm tired of running and I'm tired of ruining everything you've work so hard for. New houses. New jobs. You don't deserve that. I'm tired of seeing you so bloody freak'n tired! I'm tired of people around me dieing and I swear you are NOT _going to be one of those people!"_

I didn't realize how loud the static had become or that I was yelling until Riku gently pulled me into a hug. "Calm down."

I blinked at the arms around me and slowly looked up.

"You're eyes are red." He said softly, squeezing me ever tighter.

Closing my eyes, I slowly took deep breaths. Relax, relax. Just calm down…

Re-opening my eyes, I wish I hadn't looked at my mother. She was crying. Again. And again it was my fault. "I'm sorry." I whispered, my hearts clenching, throat not working right. I swiftly threw myself up the stairs, vaguely aware Riku was following me.

I didn't want him to follow me.

I was leaving him too.

"Sora, you can't be serious." Riku finally said when we had both entered my room and he had shut my door.

Stiffly, I walked to my backpack and dumped it.

"You can't go by yourself."

Grabbing a random pair of pants, I rolled it, and jammed it quickly into the bottom. Eyes searching for a shirt.

"Damnit Sora!" A hand grabbed my shoulder and jerked me around. "Listen to me!" He cried, his other hand ripping the backpack out of my grip.

Eyes narrowing, I was ready to give him a similar speech to my mother's.

Both of Riku's hands gripped my shoulders as he shook me. "No damnit! _**No!**_" And I gasped as he crushed his lips into mine in a bruising kiss, his tongue sliding into my mouth at the opportunity my gasping had given. I went to pull away. His eyes were shut. He pulled me closer. The kiss was teeth and tongue and anger, fear, passion…

I felt overwhelmed by its intensity. Oh gods, it _burned_. Moaning and light headed, my eyes slowly drooped and I kissed back with everything I had. I couldn't think straight. He pulled away for breath, kissing the corner of my mouth and down. Lips leaving a fiery trail down the side of my neck, sucking on my exposed collarbone.

My eyes rolled. _Shiit. _My hands coming up to entangle themselves in silvery strands. "Oh."

He pulled back up and, licking the shell of my ear, whispered slowly into it. "You are not leaving me. Not again." And I couldn't help the shiver that ran up my spine at his possessive tone.

He reached down, lips brushing against mine…

We both jumped away in surprise as the window flew open with a bang.

I walked slowly towards the window. Looking out at the dark sky, I frowned, nothing was there. Reaching forward, I went to shut it when a hand grabbed my wrist. I shrieked.

As unmanly and girly as that sounds….

Riku ran forward, but I already knew he wasn't a threat by the wings and the flashing blue eyes. I took in his appearance even as Riku pulled me backwards and toward his protective arms, a snarl of warning on his face. He was blonde.

He looked just like me.

He stared at me. "You need to come with me."

Riku growled. "Like hell he will."

The other completely ignored Riku, flexing his wings in his own warning. Aqua eyes finally noticed them in shock. "You need to come with me. Sora." He said, proffering his hand.

I nodded. "I know." Taking his outstretched hand, I smiled. "You must be my brother."

The blonde blinked. "I suppose," and smiled.

He pulled me toward him. Riku grabbed my wrist. "Where are we going?"

The blonde looked at him, then me. "To help," was all he replied before dragging the both of us through the window, onto the ground. "To Diz."

And with that, and a flash of light, we were gone.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**ShadowedDarkness: **Holy shiz. Alright, I'm done writing for now. My fingers aren't used to typing so much…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Sora:** (cries) What the hell are you doing to me?

**ShadowedDarkness: **(grin) You'll find out….eventually….

**Sora: **Why am I not reassured by that demonic glint in your eyes…

**Riku: **Ummm….review please. I'll give you a hug! (insert waggly eyebrows here) Shadows is to busy plotting Sora's demise to ask herself.

**Sora: **o.O _What's that supposed to mean?!_

**ShadowedDarkness: **Ku Ku Ku Ku


	21. Beginning of the End

**ShadowedDarkness: **Well, we're almost at the very end of this little adventure. I think maybe two more chapters are left after this one at most. YAY! Anyway, I wasn't going to continue after my very disheartening feedback of…no reviews…last chapter. But I figured, what the hey! Might as well just finish it if I'm all ready this close to ending.

Do you know that two days later I got a review? _**Luvable14**_, I love youuuuu! (squeezes) I'm not letting go any time soon….just so you know…. O.o

**Warning: Yes, this IS a yaoi fanfic. Mmmmm, boy on boy action 8D…**

**Disclaimer: **I believe this jar of tears is proof enough that I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters…

I'm going to go cry some more. 'Scuse me…

Anyway, enjoy this next chapter.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**Memory**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

I was more than a little disoriented when my feet finally seemed to catch ground. Stumbling drunkenly, the world seemed to tilt as arms wrapped around me, to steady me. My stomach protested at the splashes of color that swirled in with the general surroundings. "Ungh…"

Hands gently tilted my face and two fingers pressed against my temples--the splotches of color decided to come together to form shapes. Two blue eyes came into focus, slight apprehension swirled in their depths. "Do you feel better now?"

I nodded at my blonde look alike, but the look didn't leave his eyes. I felt a blush color my cheeks as the arms around me loosened and Riku came to stand beside me, taking up my hand and squeezing it gently.

But the blonde just took a step back, his wings twitched, perplexed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. Why was he second guessing me? And why the hell was he still looking at me like that?! I couldn't help the growl that seemed to bubble up from somewhere deep inside me. "_What?_" Riku squeezed my hand harder. I wrenched it away. I was NOT the one going to be chastised.

He reached for my face at the same time as Riku re-wrapped his arms around my waist, tight. I blinked at the hissing sound that escaped my lips. I stilled as Riku whispered softly into my ear, "You need to relax. Focus on your breathing."

Oh….

My eyes must be red again…

Aw, fuck.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I muttered, pulling my face away from the hands that were holding it.

The blonde ran his hand through his hair in slight distress. "But-"

"**ROX**_**AS**_**!"**

The blonde flinched. "Crap." And a man wrapped in red bore down on us. Where exactly he materialized from was a mystery. I suppressed the urge to ask.

….mainly because he seemed rather intent on being furious at the blonde, whose wings drooped. Another muttered 'crap' left his lips.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" He took one look in my direction with that statement before shooting rays of death through the blonde's skull. "Roxas you _fool!"_ The man raised his hand, and it only took me a split second to register what he was about to do.

It only took me a split second more to be standing in front of Roxas protectively, the others wrist in my hand, and hissing out a warning. "_Don't touch him._"

He paused.

And I was totally frustrated that hands were intently tugging me backwards. Again. Damnit, he threatened us first! Roxas almost sounded as if he were choking. I wondered what was wrong. "Sora, meet Diz." Oh…he was laughing…

I blinked. _"What?"_ Riku held the same sentiment apparently, his mouth open in disbelief.

"This," Roxas waved one hand in the awkwardly dressed man's direction. "Is the man who is going to help you. Protect you."

"But only after I knock some sense into _you!_" Diz growled back. "This wouldn't be an issue right now if you didn't have to stick your nose in business not your own."

I couldn't suppress the sneer even if I tried. "This is very much his business as it is mine. Do not address my brother that way." A hand gently laced itself in mine and _squeezed_. I frowned. I didn't like this man. He seemed…fishy…

Why else would someone completely cover their face like that?

Studying him intently, I hissed in disapproval. He took a step back. I didn't even realize that I had broken away from Riku and Roxas to get a better look…and suddenly I wanted to cry. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't…I don't…

I don't _act like this…_

Like…like…

I couldn't help the tears that seamed to well up in my eyes, spill over. I felt like such an idiot. Roxas said Diz would help me. So why did I feel…threatened… like he was going to destroy me…

Covered hands alighted to my temples. _Déjà vu?_ I gasped as I was pulled closer to the man.

Someone was screaming…

Why was that

I blinked slowly.

Everything felt….funny…my head…

There was yelling…

And with a jolt, my body lit on fire.

_I was screaming._ Moaning, I desperately pulled against my capturer. "Stop, stop!" I was gasping, my lungs hurt, I was _hot_. "Stop! Stop, please!" Smoke was being inhaled; curling into my chest cavity, solidifying…wild sparks…my insides were molten lava. "Oh God!"

Diz's voice was the only thing I could hear through my anguish. "Stop what?"

I could smell my flesh. "Burning me alive!"

And just like that it was over. I crumpled.

I was being pushed into a chest, arms locking around me. "_What the fuck was that?!_" Riku growled angrily above my ear.

Two feet stepped in front of me. "_What the hell_!" Roxas…

"I was merely…attempting to -"

"_Well I don't fucking care!"_

"-asses how deeply rooted the static is. Is that NOT why you are here? To get rid of it?" Silence. "I thought so."

More silence…I could breathe again. And surprisingly enough, I felt better than I had in…months…weird. Considering I had just believed I was going to die half a second ago. I looked at my hands from the corners of my eyes—normal….but I could still smell…the burning…

"I knew it wouldn't be so simple, but I was hoping…" Diz left off with a sigh.

"What, _what?"_ Roxas stomped one foot. He was worried apparently.

Diz began to pace. "The static has spread deeper than I thought. Which is largely thanks to you." Amber eyes glared daggers into Roxas. He flinched. "Revealing yourself to him, telling him to remember, and then bringing him here the way you did…exposing him that fast to _Another Side_ just sped up the static's invasion."

Roxas looked stricken. "I didn't-"

"I know you didn't you foolish boy." Diz snarled before slapping a hand over his face, massaging his temples.

"How far?" Riku whispered, his arms around me tightening.

The odd man looked directly at me. "His heart."

Silence.

"That's why his eyes haven't turned back?"

"In part." Diz sighed, answering Riku's question stiffly. "But it's more than that. It's still there, isn't it?"

I blinked slowly at the question directed at me. Confused. "Wha-"

"The static! It's there."

And I understood. "Yes…it, hasn't gone away…"

The other two members of this little party were confused at the words passing between us, but they didn't really need to understand. Not if I did. He was right, ever since the fight with Riku, the static has been there. At the back of mind.

Waiting…

Just waiting to completely black out all rationality and take siege upon my body. Control it.

_What a good little puppet._ My stomach heaved slightly, and the good feeling of a few minutes ago left again. I now felt even sicker than before.

I let my eyes shut; they were feeling too heavy now. But then again, so was my entire body. I sagged and let my head drop forward.

_Flashes of green, black, red…_

_A television set had been left on, the image flickering. Broken. _

_Freezing, black spots distorted pictures, bars fizzing across the screen, black, a circle of light, snow._

_Walking in a field of snow-- black snow-- waiting patiently to be called. Waiting patiently for services to be needed. Waiting patiently to sink claws into flesh to: _

_R I P and T E A R._

_Nothing was more beautiful than making this dirty snow a deep, deep red-- strips of skin falling down like confetti. _

_More important matters. _

_Anger. Deep, deep anger. _

_The boy was gone, his smell was gone, vanished. So mad, so mad…red…_

_The snow, placating. __**Be calm**__. _

_The place reeks of false angels. _

_Diz._

I gasped, eyes widening as I struggled to sit up from my lying position. Only…to find I couldn't…

Lifting my head up I stared. I was strapped down. Two metal rings surrounded each wrist, bolted down to the surface I was currently lying on. My legs were free though. Why was I…? Looking to my left, I flinched at the sight of Riku; his head was tilted back, eyes closed, but sleeping troubled. I couldn't help but notice a rather nasty looking gash on his cheek.

Had I done that?

Was that why I was strapped down?

It hurt to know that this is what it had come too. I bit my lip. "R-" I coughed, my throat felt as if I had just swallowed broken glass.

Green eyes opened to look at me. "Sora…?"

Suddenly two more faces were hovering over me. I turned my head away, my eyes were burning. Squinting forward, licking my lips, I tried again. "Sei-Seifer…he's…" My throat closed.

For some reason, I couldn't get any more out. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't get my lips to form the right letters.

Huffing in frustration, I tried again. "He…h-he…here…Seif-"

I jerked my head to the side as I started coughing again, violent; my body was shaking and my arms were jerking up in a futile attempt to cover my mouth. Worse. My entire body jerked violently to the right, pulling my left arm completely out of its socket, and I heaved.

Blood…

Diz touched my forehead. "The _Heartless_ are here."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

**ShadowedDarkness:** ooooooh, aaaaaaaaah.

**Sora: **Its so awesome I feel the need to…pet it…

**Riku: **She told you to say that didn't she.

**Sora:**…well…

**ShadowedDarkness: **Lets not talk about unimportant things, shall we? Anyway, special thanks goes out to _**luvable14 **_for being the only person who reviewed last chapter…

(huggles)

**Sora: **T.T

**Riku: **She's on her knees, please (_please_) review.


End file.
